Lady Darkness: Era Obscurum
by x Dark Lady x
Summary: Story being Re-Written! See Lady Darkness: A Slytherin's Legacy for the updated, extended and revised version!
1. Lies of An Angel

**Lady Darkness: **_**Era Obscurum**_

_I do not own Harry Potter, and I never will. Not even in my dreams.  
Hope you like this story! The first chapter is dedicated to my parents, for all their support!  
As you'll notice, some of the events have changed, especially the switch between HBP and OOTP. If there is something there which was in the book/movie that isn't here, ignore it._

* * *

**ONE**

_**Lies of an Angel**_

The problem with me is that I have too many emotions. Well, that's what my mother always told me. She gave me a Pensive for my birthday, to organize all my thoughts. The problem is, that I don't trust a Pensive. Anyone could just come and 'sneak a peek' into it. The secrets that I have are far too precious to be leaked out because I didn't lock up my Pensive. Secrets, I had far too many of them.

I sighed, dipping a gold quill into the ink bottle. Yes, gold, I am not, after all, a silly little _mudblood_ who writes with tattered old quills. I am a woman with dignity, and someone with dignity has to show it. At least, that is what I think.

Waving another insignificant thought away, I looked at the piece of parchment on which my almost-finished letter was written. My eyes flitted over to wear Artemis was nuzzling her gold-tipped wings. My owl, Artemis, was one of the rarest owls. She was a Ailes D'or owl, which directly translated, was 'Gold wings' in French. Of course, my daddy got it shipped all the way from central France for me.

Daddy had been a sore topic for both Mother and I for quite some time. Ever since the 'incident', both of us hadn't been up-to our usual selves. Daddy was – well, he was everything Mother and I had and now he was..._nothing_.

I clutched my head, which was throbbing against my pale flesh. I couldn't take it anymore! I sighed, scratching my goodbye at the end of the page. I sighed and scrolled up the parchment, carefully tying it to Artemis's clawed feet. She nipped my finger and I gave her a meek smile, feeding her a few owl treats. She cocked her head and flapped her wings, in a manner that was similar to me.

I laughed, brushing back my hair. "Okay, Artemis, can you take this to Mother? When you finished, wait for her reply, okay sweetie?"

The little owl nodded its head and beat its wings, flying out of the open window and disappearing into the blue sky. I smiled at her retreating back and then collapsed and then grasped my spare copy of the letter. I twisted the knob of the Owlery and stepped into the familiar streets of Diagon Alley. I didn't turn around, but headed straight to Lottah's Café. It was a dinghy place, sure, but I could read my note in private.

A timid blonde waitress came and asked for my order, and I waved her away to get a small milkshake. She nodded and bustled away, occasionally tripping on her shoe-laces. I held back the urge to snort. Shaking my head at her clumsiness, I scanned the letter.

_Dear Mother,_

_How are you, Mum? I know it's been awhile since I wrote to you; actually it's been a whole year. I feel guilty for leaving you, especially at a time like this. I ask you Mother, to please not cry. I will make things right again, the way they should be._

_I have a plan and it...it will work, Mother. I'll make it work._

_Unfortunately, I can't come to visit you because of some...complications. However, I promise to come over during Christmas Break! Do you remember my friend – the one who came over last year to see Father? Well, I'll be staying over with her for a while, hope you don't mind, Mum. I feel so bad about leaving you! If you want, I can send someone over?_

_I'd love to go into further detail, but I have a suspicion someone is tracking my mail, well in Hogwarts at least. Thankfully, Artemis is a clever owl, so I know she's fine. I'm just taking safety precautions her, okay?_

_Please don't cry Mother, otherwise I'll have to resort to C's method..._

_I love you._

_PS: Artemis misses you, give her a few treats, will you?_

"Not one of my best letters," I muttered, as the blonde waitress passed me my milkshake. I took one look at it and felt like sneering. It looked disgusting and I doubted it didn't taste disgusting too. I looked at the girl and placed a couple of sickles on the table, before walking out of the unhygienic place. Ugh, such bad service! If Father ever saw how they were treating me, he'd...

But Father isn't here, I reminded myself, gazing off into the sky.

My hand wavered slightly as I knocked on the wooden door of the new Burrow. I could hear a bustling of Molly Weasley, who was struggling to reach the door. The door flew open and a short, red-haired lady stood in the door-way. Her face lit up at the sight of me, and she rushed me inside the place.

I gave her a smile – God, I was good at acting – and sauntered into the Weasley's living room. I was greeted by a tall, lanky red-head who hugged me tightly. I wanted to jump back but I knew I couldn't, I groaned slightly as I shook hands with a raven-haired boy – Harry. I plastered a smile on my face, and focused with all my might to restrain myself from cursing him into oblivion.

How _dare _he be so happy! How_ dare_ he...he smile at _me_!

The last person was a average-heighted girl with straight, scarlet locks and I smiled sincerely at her. She grinned back and I greeted her with a happy tone, after all, she was one of the few – which excluded Harry and Ron, mind you – who were actually my friends, "Ginny."

"Hey," Ginny greeted, almost bouncing off her shoes, "Come on I have so much to show you!"

I giggled painfully, before following Ginny up the stairs. The red-head turned back and glared at the two boys, "And no boys allowed. We'll be talking about...girl stuff."

Then, she dragged me up the stairs to her room. As soon as we got there, she slammed the door shut, locking it carefully. I slumped down on her scarlet bed, while Ginny stood next to the bed, watching as I gazed around the room, thoughtfully.

"So," Ginny trailed as she looked me in the eye. "What's going on?"

"Why do you think something is going on?" I asked, innocently.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You can't hide from me! I'm your best friend, remember? Ever since that incident, you've been plotting, I know you have! You wouldn't be _you_ if you weren't! Besides, Ron told me that you're dating him! You bloody _hate_ him!"

"I know," I sighed, fiddling with the dark green necklace that was neatly tucked into my robes, "I don't like it. Ginny, your brother is absolutely_ filthy_! I see why you're so eager to ditch them for something, well, better."

"I agree! I mean," she began, slumping down on her black seat. Her eyes wandered around the room, "Look at this place! Ugh, I would much rather live where you're living – a Manor! All to yourself! You lucky thing..."

"You will live there, Gin," I said, a smirk spreading against my face, "As soon as my plan comes into action, everything will fall into place. And I mean everything..."

"What exactly is your plan?" she asked, curiously, checking her nails, "I mean, you keep telling me about it, but you never exactly say what it's all about."

"I can't tell you, at least not yet." I whispered, I flicked a manicured hand at the door, "because I have a feeling that Harry and Ron will be here any minute now."

Ginny strained her ears, as she heard the padding of the feet on the wooden staircase. She looked at me in mock-awe, "Seriously, where do you learn these things?"

"It's a secret," I murmured, tapping my head.

"Full of secrets are you, lady?" Ginny rolled her eyes again.

Full of secrets – I thought, combing my hair. My life was filled with secrets, dangerous, life-changing secrets. If anyone knew what my life was really like, how many lies I've told and the things I've harboured inside of me for years, then...I was completely and eternally in for it. I sighed and managed a small smile.

The lies of an angel were classified as the deception of the light, and that was exactly what I was – an angel, a _dark_ angel.

It was a month later, on September first, where I felt the same nervousness as when I first knocked on the Weasley's door. Today was the day where my plan would go into action and everything depended on the execution of it. If even one thing went wrong, then the whole plan would collapse.

I sighed as I looked at Ginny, who was sitting next to Harry – no, _Potter_ – and was exchanging glances with me. Another brunette girl joined the group, her name I didn't want to say. I knew her; actually I doubt there was a person who didn't know that hateful little – ugh.

Anyway the Girl – as I'm going to call her from now on – kept shooting me glares, because of Ron's hands wrapped around my waist. Apparently she was completely smitten with him, and I'm beginning to wonder if Ronald is truly to daft to realise that another girl in the compartment is shooting him love-sick glances.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Ron asked, kissing my forehead.

I silently seethed and I could feel my eyes flashing a dangerous red colour. Ginny shot me a warning look, and I quickly recovered, and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Nothing _Ronnie._"

Potter shot me an odd look and I quickly morphed my face into a content looking expression. I smiled at them, grabbed Ginny's hand and proclaimed we find a separate compartment to touch up on our looks. Ginny, who looked as relieved as I was, nodded and we both ran out of the compartment, before the Girl could suggest she come along!

"What's up with them?" Harry muttered, from behind me.

Deception – that was what consumed my life nowadays.

Ever since first year, I had been deceiving people. I deceived the sorting hat, by putting up extremely strong shields, projecting different images. They were so strong that the hat got deceived, and sorted me into Gryffindor. In my first year, Iwas the one who helped Mother plan the break-in at Gringotts. I was the one who lured Potter into the chamber, by making sure I could solve all the riddles. It was all in vain, as Quirrel didn't manage to obtain the philosopher's stone – the stupid idiot.

In my second year, I was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets. I was the one who slipped the book into Ginny's cauldron. It was only when Ginny wrote about how much she hated Potter and her brothers, that I made alliances with her. That was when I found out that Ginny – really, she should have been in Slytherin – was a true parslemouth, and then we both launched the attacks.

The reason I got petrified, was because I was researching about how to get the basilisk around _without_ using the pipes! It was then that Era – as we nicknamed her "lady" – came out of her place and I looked up. Fortunately, Era can't kill her mistresses directly, so I was stunned, with the piece of paper scrunched into my hands.

It was then that Ginny decided to take action. She had a bit of doubt the day before, and was about to spill, but _luckily_ Percy interrupted. So she went on with the plan, wrote that message on the walls, led herself into the Chamber, freed Tom and pretended to have killed herself. It had work great, until that damned phoenix arrived and managed to heal the stupid half-blood. Not to mention, he was able to obtain Gryffindors sword!

Next year was the year that Pettigrew was revealed, when Sirius Black escaped. I was _so_ hoping that the dementors would finish Potter off, but they didn't. What was worse was that I had to help him and use the time turner! That was not one of the good years for me, but at least I got that idiot Lupin fired!

Fourth year was a very _social_ year, if I do say so myself. Though it did bring a lot of benefits...Some people may not believe it, but I actually had a lot to do with it. Father had visited Mother and me through a 'spirit' and so I was given the 411 about the re-birthing ritual. I managed to smuggle Barty Crouch in here, though I had to Obliviate him later, and disguise him as Mad-Eyed-Moody. I was the one that planted the idea of putting Potter's name in the goblet, knowing for sure he'd get picked. With the help of Mother, I even managed to make the trophy a port-key.

While it was a year of grief, for Harry who was mourning over Diggory, it was a year of rejoice for me. Not only did I manage to get Voldemort alive, get Cedric killed and Potter emotionally scarred, I also managed to cause a fight between the "Golden Trio" and get Ginny – who was now completely shunned by Harry, Ron and her siblings – on my side. She was now completely fuelled with hate, though the reasoning I'd never know.

Finally, in my fifth year, I got to see my Father again. Though he didn't look like before, he still showered me with love and praise. I asked him to join the Death Eaters, but he refused and gave me a necklace instead. He didn't want me...branded, so he said. Not only this, but Ginny came home with me and Father immediately took a liking to her. He proclaimed her his "unofficial daughter", and gave her a clip similar to my necklace. He accepted her like a daughter, though I'd always be the one who was...well..._higher._

Father kept us a secret from the Death Eaters, insisting we were too young. Meanwhile, though, I managed to obtain information about the Order of the Phoenix. Though I had to up with Umbridge, and help with the pitiful DA, Draco Malfoy managed to open the Vanishing Cabinet. Though it was scheduled for the next year, he managed to lure Bella and other Death Eaters inside the castle, where he killed Dumbledore. This was the highlight of our year, because now Hogwarts was not safe.

Sixth year was the year which left Ginny, Mother and I absolutely devastated. We had all left to 'rescue' Sirius – though Ginny and I knew it was a fake – in the department of mysteries. Unfortunately, the DE didn't know which side Ginny and I were on, and so we had to battle our allies. Worse thing was, Harry and Voldemort faced off in a duel...and...Potter managed to _kill_ him!

Ginny – who had looked up to Voldemort like a father – and I were crying for days, locked up in the highest tower in our Manor. He was gone – just like that. Potter didn't even have to destroy the Hocruxes, because apparently, Dumbledore had already destroyed them! Nobody died, except Voldemort! The Death Eaters all went to Azkaban, and Potter and the DA pranced around like heroes!

My life was full of deception, full of anger, hate and...Darkness...

The lies of an angel...

The Welcoming Feast was over, and both Ginny and I trudged upstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. We had decided to leave the feast early, simply because we weren't in the mood to celebrate the fall of our Lord. I sighed, running a hand through my hair as we climbed one of the stairs. We mustn't have watched where we were going, because we found ourselves standing on a platform with a dead end.

I looked at my best friend, "The common room is on the other side! Stupid staircases..."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sneered, inspecting the creamy walls. "Why does Hogwarts have a dead end, anyway? That's just...stupid."

"Exactly," I agreed, tracing the small green patterns that were placed on the wall. It was a sort of decagon, with circles at each point. In the middle was a dark green snake, whose mouth was wide open, fangs showing and everything. I was about to turn back, when a small light lit up, just as I touched the other dot.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny gasped, "Do that again!"

Needing no prompting, I traced the whole decagon, watching in awe as each circle lit up. Soon the decagon was neon green, and the snake image bulged out of the wooden door. I exchanged glances with Ginny, who suggested that there may be a password. This was obviously Slytherin's mark, but what would Salazar's password be?

"Lies of an angel," I said, confidently. The snake's eyes flickered open and showed of dark red rubies. Suddenly, a doorknob appeared out of thin air. Ginny reached out to twist it open, but it wouldn't budge. I knelt down and almost gasped when I saw the same pattern on my necklace and Ginny's clip.

"I wonder..." She murmured, as she pulled out her clip and held it to the doorknob. There was the sound of wind sucking in, and like a magnetic pull, the charm attached itself to the door, and there was a soft click. The door flew open, revealing a large dark green room. Ginny and I exchanged excited looks and we both entered the room, closing the door behind us.

"This must've been Salazar's personal quarters," Ginny realised, as she gazed around the small green, silver, black and white lounge. It was complete with everything, from a large kitchen to a whole case full of Gold-Class Fire whiskey. I smiled at her, and we both reached for the other door, knowing what would be inside.

It was a bedroom, made out of the finest furniture. There were two beds, both of them a silver and black colour. There was a large mirror and a door leading to the bathroom, which surprisingly looked like a girl's bathroom. The room must have been enchanted to fit any of Slytherin's heir's needs.

"We could _live_ in here," Ginny laughed.

I looked around, thoughtfully, "Actually, Gin, that's not such a bad idea!"

"Really...?" She asked, unsurely. "Wouldn't someone notice?"

"We were supposed to share a dorm room with each other anyway, and the Gryffindor common room got destroyed. Boys can't go into or even _near_ the girl's dorms, so no-one will notice unless we don't turn up for breakfast," I replied, almost instantly, "I can get Mother's house elf to deliver our stuff here and then we can have the privacy to discuss our..._plans._"

"Fine," Ginny grinned, "Not that I mind! Anyway, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

I slumped down onto one of the black beds, the one nearest to the window, and turned to Ginny, who was doing the same. I took a deep breath and began, "Do you remember when Mother told us about the Hocruxes? Well, apparently, Dumbledore destroyed all of them except one. Potter could kill Voldemort, only because he was almost mortal. He wasn't completely, but partly...if you can understand that? The other Hocrux was very small, considering how many times his soul had been split, and at the time it was very weak, dropping his 'defence' from 10% to about 2%. So, when the Avada was thrown, he couldn't resist."

"That makes sense," the red-head nodded, tucking back her dark red hair, "So...what is your famous plan, then?"

"That's where we come in," I smiled, sheepishly; "The last Hocrux was in me...just like there was one in Potter. Well, my theory is that if I can collect fragments of all the broken Hocruxes, I can give my own power, which mixed with Salazar's blood-line, and the Hocrux should be able to some-what revive bits of the Hocrux again. Then, we'd need to find Father, and combine all the Hocruxes together. Since we can't obtain the whole Hocrux, we should have about half of his soul...okay that sounds weird."

Ginny chucked a pillow at me, "Sounds good, but we all know you're weird, so would you like to move on with your devious idea?"

I rolled my eyes and continued, "Okay, this bit is risky. What we'd have to do, is some-how get past the Dementors, which shouldn't be too bad, because I have a suspicion that they were always on the Dark Side. Anyway, then we would free all the loyal Death Eaters and get them into hiding in the Manor under a Fidelus. Each of the Death Eaters would have to be willing to draw some blood, straight from their Dark Mark, because that's where Father placed them under his order. Then we'd have to brew a complicated potion, which I'm not even sure exists, mix the blood of all of them, the Hocruxes, and our blood, dip them in Father's ring, the one with the same symbol as ours. Then we'd have to put it on him and then cast the counter-curse for the Avada...which doesn't exist either."

"Sounds...impossible..." Ginny commented, "I doubt it will work. Besides, how are we going to get the Death Eaters to trust us? Their 'enemies'...?"

"We'll deal with that when it happens," I dismissed.

"It'll still be impossible," Ginny countered.

I grinned at her, my eyes flashing a familiar red, "Look what else was impossible? Us becoming evil...some people would say that was impossible."

That was true; I mean she was Ginerva Molly Weasley, daughter of the biggest blood-traitors in the world, girlfriend of Harry Potter, member of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army, not to mention brother of one of the Golden Trio and a heroic Gryffindor in everyone's eyes. She was one of the last people you'd expect.

Me, being the last, I was after all, a mudblood and the girlfriend and best friend to Ron and Harry, respectively. Not to mention, a freaky Gryffindor who was once shunned for being a silly, know-it-all bookworm who thinks she's the best in the world just because she gets the highest marks and once dated Viktor Krum.

Yes, I was Hermione Jean Granger, but my real name was far from that. I, in fact, was a descendent of Slytherin. My name is Hermione Cassandra Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle Jr and Celena Riddle (née Ravenclaw) and I was, in fact, the Princess of Darkness. I was (and still am) Voldemort's heir.

The lies of an angel is the deception of light, I am Voldemort's daughter, the very polar opposite of an angel. I am the betrayer to the light, to the "saviour" of the Wizarding World. I am Hermione Cassandra Riddle. The Princess of Darkness...The Angel...

_The lies of an angel..._

* * *

**LIES OF AN ANGEL**

_Thanks everyone who reviewed, read, favourite or added me to their alert list! I really hope you like this story, as it may seem like it has been done before, but I'm going to try and make this as original as possible. I know some people get tired of seeing the same plot, but please give this a chance! I promise I won't disappoint!_

_Overall, I'm pretty happy with this chapter. It is a long one, and it has a lot of information packed into it. Also, a small note, you will see a lot of things that have been twisted around, for example the change between HBP and OOTP. Also, this story has no relation to DH at all, apart from the fact that Hermione is unwillingly dating Ron._

_I know you just realised who Hermione is at the end, but I wanted to create suspense. Some may have guessed from the beginning, but my adding 'The Girl' in, it sort of confused you. In case you didn't realise 'The Girl' is actually Lavender Brown, who is still jealous of Hermione and Ron._

_Okay, I think that pretty much covers it! Though I feel bad about doing this, I need at least three reviews for the next chapter, okay? These chapters may be a bit spaced out because I have two other stories to work on!_

_I just had to write this, though, before the idea lost its inspiration. Anyway, hope you liked it, again, and review!_

_**FashionStarlet xx**_

_PS: Remember, three reviews!_


	2. Observer No More

**Lady Darkness: **_**Era Obscurum**_

_I do not own Harry Potter...do you think Hermione would have married Ron, then!?_

_Dedicated to: __nature love 95, anangelwithnoname, xfictionfanx, unicorngirl14, Shadow-The Black Queen.__ Those awesome reviews made my day! Also, thanks to everyone who add me to favourites/alert! Hope you like the next chapter!_

* * *

**TWO**

_**Observer No More**_

That day, it was still fresh in my mind; I remember everything like it was yesterday, Bellatrix grasping me by the throat, her fingers digging into my skin, her wand pointing at my neck. I remember looking at Father, feeling helpless. I watched as Harry stood in front of Sirius, challenging Voldemort to a duel. I watched as Father threw a dark spell at him, but Potter dodged it. I watched as Sirius took the blow, writhing in pain. I watched as Potter became enraged and threw an Unforgivable at him. I watched as he fell to the floor, motionless. I watched as Bellatrix screeched. I watched as all the remaining Death Eaters disapparating immediately.

I _watched_ – that's all I _ever _did. I watched as Potter killed my Dad. I watched as Ministry Aurors came to take his body away. I was _always_ the observer, and I was _sick_ of it.

Now, I wasn't going to sit around, waiting to become older so that Father could proclaim me as his heir. No, there was no bloody way I was going to stay in my dark corner, while stupid Potter and his posse pranced around like they won the Quidditch World Cup and faced off against the Mighty Salazar Slytherin at the same time. No, there was _no way_ that I was going to give up. My Father will rise again, and this time there will be no prophecy to be fulfilled. This time, Potter _will_ die.

I was always the observer, but not this time.

---

Nobody noticed we were gone, and I mean nobody. Not even Parvati, who was acclaimed to know where everyone was and when. As soon as Ginny and I walked into the Great Hall, we'd expected someone – presumably Potter or Ronald – to come bounding over, asking us where we were last night, but there was nothing. Just the same, usual greetings with a touch of excitement in them...Ginny and I exchanged glances, they usually weren't this ignorant, but who were we to complain? On the contrary, this worked out perfectly for us!

I smiled sweetly at them, suppressing a gag as Ron greeted me with a sloppy, wet kiss. I shot a look at Ginny, and I felt like I wanted to vomit! Literally, he had shoved his tongue down my throat and...EW! I don't even want to think about it anymore! I sighed, as I watched Harry kiss Ginny on the cheek. At least he was more subtle, unlike a certain someone I know.

I shook my frizzy brown hair, and turned to the Head Table, where Headmistress McGonagall was currently getting up to do his speech. This was new – the Headmistress only ever gave two speeches, one at the start of the year and one at the end. I inwardly shrugged and reached for my goblet which was filled with pumpkin juice. I swallowed down half of it, thankfully ridding my mouth of that _horrible_ taste.

Licking my dry lips, I watched with curious, but suspicious eyes as McGonagall began her speech, "Students of Hogwarts, today will consume your first day of lessons! We wish you all good luck today! As I didn't have a chance to explain last night, we have some replacement teachers! As you can see, we have six seats missing and five available places."

"First, in the place of Reubues Hagrid, who has retired as our gamekeeper and professor, we have your new teacher – Maria Roberts," the Headmistress declared. Everyone clapped, politely as a girl with curly blonde hair walked in. She bowed when she reached the front and took her place in Hagrid's old seat. I could see Harry's smile drop at the mention of the buffoon's retirement. I wanted to smirk, really, I did.

"Now in the place of Sybil Trelawney, we have Vylanna Longbottom," She introduced. At this, everybody started clapping and shooting Neville sickly happy smiles. Neville was beaming, smiling at everyone as his Aunt – or so I presumed, a tall lady with black waist-length hair, walked up the aisle and took her place next to Professor Roberts. I shot Neville a fake smile and he grinned back at me. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at the purely Gryffindor action, no-one with my status would do that.

"In the place of me, your new Transfiguration teacher will be Minh Hallow," A sharp-looking man with an aristocrat appearance and high cheekbones appeared. He strode over to the table, brushing his orange hair behind his ear. He looked fairly strict, I recalled, and for some reason I felt that I had seen him before. I looked at Ginny, who had a calculating expression on as well. Maybe during the Yule Ball, he might have been there? No, he was much too old...

The Headmistress's voice interrupted my thoughts, and she called out, "The Potions position will be filled by an ex-graduate in Potions at Hogwarts, please welcome Professor Celena Ravenclaw."

The room went silent, and Ginny and I exchanged glances. Celena Ravenclaw...now that was only too familiar. I watched as a girl with curly brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes walked into the room. I knew her...it was her, only this time she was using her maiden name, Ravenclaw. I watched as everyone clapped, Ravenclaw louder than others. I turned and locked eyes with the woman.

What was my _mother _doing here?

"Now as most of you know, Susan Bones has lifted the magical creature restrictions, and has taken more...justifying acts towards the Ministry. So, due to some letters insisting that the students have a particular teacher, for the first time, the Defence against Dark Arts position will be occupied by two professors."

I shook my head, I knew where this was going, and I didn't like it one bit! Nevertheless, the Headmistress voiced out loud, "The position shall be taken by none other than Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

The applause was deafening. Potter and Weasley were clapping until their hands were red. All the other houses – including a few Slytherins – were clapping hard when the two men made their appearance. Sirius seemed to be flattered and Remus blushed deeply. They both took their seats at the table and Ginny and I seethed, silently. It was another five minutes before the applause stopped, much to my disgust.

And once again, I _watched_, like I always did.

Always the observer...

---

"I figured it out," I whispered to Ginny, as we made our way to our first lesson, which was ironically Potions, "Remember how I told you about how we have to brew the potion? Don't you think it would be easier if my mum just _happened_ to be Potions Professor _and_ have access to the entire Potions Supply cupboard, hm?"

"Oh Merlin," Ginny realised, "Your mother is a genius!"

I was about to reply to her, when Ron came up behind us and snaked his hands around my waist, kissing the top of my head. I quickly put on my love-sick demeanour and smiled up at the lanky red-head. He greeted us, smiling, "So, you girls talking about the best year of DADA we will ever have?"

"Yeah," Ginny babbled, and if I didn't know better, I would've believed her straight away, "I mean, Professor Lupin was _the_ best DADA teacher ever! Plus, now Harry gets to see his godfather every day, without being on the constant lookout for that..._traitor_...Pettigrew and...You Know Who!"

"Ginny," Harry sighed, "Why do you insist on calling him You Know Who? Why can't you just say his name? He's dead for Pete's sake! See...Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort...am I dead? NO!"

Not yet at least, I wanted to mutter. I watched as Ginny flinched convincingly and Potter decided to quickly drop the subject, and Ginny and I followed the two boys to the Potions Classroom. Ron was currently talking to Harry about how bad this Potions Professor will be and I wanted to slap him in the face.

"I bet you 2 galleons that she will be as horrid and ruthless as Professor Snape," Ron challenged, pulling out two galleons. I gasped at his accusation and I felt my eyes flicker a dark red colour, just like Voldemort's.

"Ronald _Billius_ Weasley!" I screeched, attracting everyone's attention, "How can you say such a thing!? Just because you didn't like Professor Snape doesn't mean you can have a prejudice against every one! I can't believe you would stoop so low to hate someone before you have met them! For all you know, this could've been the best Potions teacher we have ever had and all you do is whine because of your bad experience with Potions! If you're going to act like immature _Slytherins_, then don't bother to talk to me!"

With that, I stalked off straight into the Potions classroom. Behind me, I could hear Ginny saying, "Sorry guys, Mione's right and she's my best friend, so until you guys can act more mature, I guess I can't talk to you either."

Two minutes later, I saw Ginerva Molly Weasley pick up her bags and sit right next to me. I smiled at her and she grinned right back at me, "That felt so good, we should do that more often!"

I giggled at her comment and waited for Mother – sorry, _Professor Ravenclaw_ – to walk into the classroom, anticipating the lesson that awaited us.

For once, I wasn't the one watching. And it felt _good._

---

"Welcome to the class," Celena smiled at us, "Now, I understand that you have had some bad experiences with your past Potions teachers, so I'll do my best to make this enjoyable for you! Okay, so, we'll start off with a fairly simple potion, just to see how far you lot are. I have been told that you haven't done this potion before, so it'll be good to have some fun with the basics before we move on to seventh year stuff."

Boy was I glad that Professor McGonagall had decided to mix the Sixth and Seventh Years up; otherwise I don't know what I'd do!

Mother motioned to the books, "You will find your potion recipes on Page 389 so please begin and feel free to make use of the ingredients before you. If any of you need any help, I'll be happy to assist you in your potion."

Immediately, students got up and stood in line to get their ingredients, which were written on the board. Ginny volunteered to go get it, while I stayed behind and flicked through the abnormally large book. I stopped when I got to page 389 and held back a gasp. My eyes flickered nervously, and once Ginny had arrived I motioned to the book.

_Prosapia Nemus_

_Classified: Ancient, 2nd Class Rank_

_Prosapia Nemus, most commonly called Nemus, is Latin for "Family Tree". Like its name suggests, the potion, once mixed with one's hair, will reveal the person's whole family heritage. This spell is often used in the hands of adopted children, as the Nemus potion always bares the truth. It is incapable of producing any other than that._

"It never lies, Ginny," I hissed, "My birthright will be on there, for the world to see!"

"I'm sure your Mother has a good reason for it," Ginny murmured, eyeing the recipe wearily, "We'll talk to her later..."

The lesson passed quickly, with no disruptions at all, which was surprising since I was convinced Longbottom would make some sort of mistake. Ginny and I both worked in silence, occasionally whispering to each other. It was – by far – the best potions lesson I've ever had. Minus the fact that Potter and his companion were constantly staring at us and murmuring under their breaths.

The bell tower rang, signalling the end of class. I picked up my books, when I hear Celena call Ginny and my name, "Miss Weasley and Miss Granger, please stay behind for a few moments. We need to discuss your..._outburst_."

I doubted that was all she wanted to discuss, but I stayed behind anyway. As soon as everyone had left, I let my angry mask drop and ran over and enveloped my Mother in a hug. She grinned at me and kissed my cheek, "Oh, Mione, baby! I missed you so much!"

"Me too mummy," I cried, happily.

"You too Ginny, I'm so glad to see you again," Mother smiled at Ginny, giving the red-head a hug, "You really must visit the Manor more often!"

"I will," Ginny beamed, "Hermione and I have been busy with _plans_..."

"You mean the extravagant ones that Mione was scheming over the holidays?" Mother laughed and I shot Ginny a playful glare.

"Anyway, what's this about the Nemus potion, Mother?" I asked, brushing back my ruffled hair, "You do know what my potion will show...?"

"That's exactly my point," Celena smiled, "I can easily tamper with another batch of Nemus, projecting different names, but your..._friends,_ won't realise that. That should eliminate all the possible doubt from their minds, just in case they find out about you." I gaped.

"Like I said," Ginny laughed, "Your mother is a genius!"

The rest of the day passed by quickly and didn't hold anything of much interest. We had a double period of history with Professor Binns after our Potions double, as well as a period of Arthimancy and Ancient Runes. Thank god that Ginny and I shared all our classes together; otherwise I would've felt like first year all over again!

Lunch was a boring affair, as Ginny and I sat right at one end of the Gryffindor table, and Potter and Weasley sat at the other. We spent the minutes in silence, occasionally hissing about how boring Binns was becoming and how silly Potter was being to take sides – not that we would've supported him if he chose us, anyway. It was, after all, an act. After the horrible Lunch, Ginny and I decided that it would be better if we could head straight to Salazar's Quarters and get one of our house elves to get dinner for us. That way we could talk about Operation Azkaban.

---

_Operation Azkaban –_

_PLAN: Get the Dementors out of the way, and somehow smuggle the loyal DE out of Azkaban, and find where they are keeping Voldemort's body and the Hocrux pieces. Create clones for the few DE that we smuggle out, to make sure things don't get chaotic, just yet..._

I put down my quill and looked at Ginny, who was nodding in satisfaction. I re-read the small description and pursed my lips, turning to look at the female Weasley, "When are we going to pull this off?"

"I'm thinking the next weekend we go to Diagon Alley," She murmured, ticking her fingers off, "That is in a month – October 9th, I think it is."

I nodded, conjuring up a calendar with a flick of my hands – yes, I can use wandless magic. I am Voldemort's heir, am I not? I quickly circled October 9th putting a little star next to it. Ginny hovered behind me, biting her lip as if she was thinking something through.

"Mione," Ginny asked, fiddling with her red hair, "Are we going to house the DE in your Manor?"

"I guess, if Mum allows it," I murmured, fiddling with my quill, "Until then we have to figure out how to create ideal clones, the counter curse to Avada, the potion which we will brew to bring Father back to life and how exactly to break into Azkaban."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" She asked, sceptically.

I sighed, again, "We will, somehow."

---

"What's up with Hermione and Ginny?" Ron asked, as he walked into the library.

Harry fiddled with his glasses, staring at one of the bookshelves, "I don't know mate, but she's never been this mad before. Usually she only gets in silly spats with you and Malfoy, but now she's...changed."

"What you mean, is that she's never questioned us before," Ron snorted, "She's always been sort of like a...witness?"

"Yeah, I guess," Harry shrugged, walking over to where Madame Pince was sitting, "Like an observer, but I shouldn't be saying that! She's our best friend, Ron!"

"And we're her only friend," Ron muttered, under his breath. He was obviously in a grumpy mood.

I clenched my hands behind a bookshelf where I was hiding. So all I was to them was a pitiful observer? They were my friends because they – they _pitied_ me? My eyes turned a dark red as I placed a concealment charm on myself and stormed out of the room. I'll show them who should be pitied. Oh, yes I will.

No longer was I going to be a 'witness' to them. Perhaps it was time to scale our plans up a bit. It would pay to see those traitors suffer! They wouldn't dare cross me again!

_Observer no more..._

* * *

**OBSERVER NO MORE**

_OMG, thank you to everyone who reviewed, I was so happy! This chapter is shorter than the other one, but I hope you liked it anyway! Okay, so here are to those awesome people who reviewed, I am so thankful to you all!_

_Three reviews for the next chapter, once again!_

_FashionStarlet xx_

**Nature Lover 95 – **I'll take that as a compliment! I actually worked hard to make it a bit airy, because my original draft was ten times darker than that. I used the word smirk and sneer about fifty times...

**Anangelwithnoname – **Of course Hermione will be with Draco! It wouldn't be a story if it wasn't! I am a 100% D/Hr fan, so I'm dying to write a few fluffy moments...Oh, and the secondary coupling will be Blaise/Ginny, at least that's what I'm contemplating now.

**xfictionfanx – **As you wish, *bows* Hehee, hope you liked this update, since it's what you asked for. Be warned though, I'm not giving you any Christmas Presents!

**Unicorngirl14 – **Thank you, so much! I'm glad you liked it!

**Shadow-The Black Queen – **That was the idea! I absolutely love the saying (since I made it, not to boast or anything, hehehe), so you can use it, as long as you give me recognition! I couldn't think of a good title for this one *weeps* and make it stick, but hope you liked it anyway!


	3. Intelligence is a Weapon

**Lady Darkness: **_**Era Obscurum**_

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a girl who found a genie. The genie told her he could grant her one wish. She wished to own Harry Potter. Alas, I am that girl and yet I still do not own Harry Potter. Sigh._

_**Dedication**__ goes to: __anangelwithnoname, DaRkNeSs is SeDuCtIvE, BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses, SciFi Lover 87, __and __Shadow-The Black Queen, Leanora__ and __nature lover 95._

* * *

**THREE**

_**Intelligence is a Weapon**_

_The air was cloudy and storm clouds gathered. Lightning flashed outside the window, and several trees rustled outside. The Manor echoed with loud sounds, and outside rain flooded the place. It marked the period they were in, dark and gloomy, under Voldemort's rain. Hours passed and the storm remained, growing more terrible by the second. Inside the large house, a little girl, only two years old, scrambled to one of the front windows in the house, watching as the rain slowly stopped. It was unusual, as it had been raining for two years, non-stop._

_The girl, who had two brown pig-tails and honey coloured eyes, jumped from her spot near the windows and ran into the hands of her mother, who had made her first entrance into the Manor in three days. Her mother, most formerly known as Lady Celena Riddle, enveloped her daughter in a hug, her own eyes pouring with tears._

"_Mummy, why are you crying?" The innocent girl asked, rocking back and forth, "You look upset."_

"_I-I," Her voice was cracking, "I'm just glad to see you, sweetheart."_

_Several days passed, then weeks and then months. Soon Celena's daughter had turned nine years old, and was growing smarter by the minute. Slowly, Hermione Riddle started to become more aware of her surroundings, as they walked in the streets of the Muggle Parks – much to Celena's disgust, they couldn't walk around in Hogsmeade – and Hermione soon became more analysing of the people, particularly the children, who had walked in with their families._

_Celena should have known the day would come. Only she didn't think it would come so soon. She'd expected it around the age of ten or eleven, but she realised that she shouldn't have been so underestimating of her daughter. The day had started off great, and Celena had retired to her study, when her daughter had walked in, looking nervous and slightly guilty._

"_Mother," Hermione had asked, fiddling with her hair, "Why don't I have a Father?"_

_The wind blew strongly, and Celena stared, her mouth opened wide and her eyes blinking back tears. Hermione had obviously realised her discomfort and reprimanded herself, "I'm sorry Mother, I shouldn't have asked."_

"_No, No," Celena sighed, shaking her head, "its okay, Hermione...I-I'll tell you about your father. How much do you want to know?"_

"_I want to know everything," Hermione had said, "How did you guys meet? How was Father like? Was he nice? Did he like me? Where is he now? Why did he leave us? Did he leave...because of me? Does anyone know my father? Does Father look handsome?"_

"_Hold your horses," Celena smiled, between her tears. She reminded her so much of him and how eager she was...just like him. Celena choked back tears and hoisted the little girl on her lap, stroking her brown curls, "Your father, well, he was the most handsome boy in the school. When he married me and had you, he said that he would never leave us."_

"_Then why did he?" Hermione asked, curiously._

"_Are you sure you want to know?" She asked, tiredly. Hermione nodded vigorously, and Celena sighed, "Well, your father had strong opinions on Muggles; he hated them with every fibre of his bones. He wanted to rid them from this world, forever."_

_Hermione nodded, bitterly, "I see why...they are always acting so...weird. I don't like them, Mother."_

_Celena smiled, she was just like her father, "Me neither, sweetie...anyway, most people didn't agree. Your father, her rebelled against them...after her married me, her allied himself with other purebloods and named himself the Dark Lord, or Voldemort. He and his Death Eaters started killing off Muggles, or like he said..."_

"_Mudbloods," Hermione finished._

"_Yes," Celena nodded, tears still falling, "He asked me to join the Death Eaters, and I accepted. He didn't brand me, like he did with the others. I was the one who created the Avada Kedavra curse. It kills anyone within a heartbeat. Anyway, as he went on conquering things, people became scared of him. They called him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. But, sweetie, you must know that your Daddy was the nicest man I know. He loved us both, and he used to call you his sweet little princess."_

"_Then why did he leave?" Hermione asked, curiously._

"_He-he didn't have a choice," Celena wept, "He went to kill the Potters, who were part of the Light Team trying to kill him, but when he got to their one-year-old-son, he deflected the curse using advanced magic. S-something happened and the Potter kid managed to live, while reflecting the curse back to your father...and he-he died."_

"_Died!?" Hermione exclaimed, whipping around to face her crying mother. Hermione's frizzy hair jolted around her face, as if she had been electrocuted, and her eyes were flashing red just like her father's would do when he was angry, "You mean to tell me that a stupid boy was responsible for killing my father? That I don't have a Daddy to love because SOME KID murdered him!!"_

"_His name is Harry Potter," Celena said, wiping tears away, "He is famous for killing him, everybody in the Wizarding World worships Harry, except for your Father's followers."_

"_Then," Hermione hissed, dangerously like Voldemort, "Harry Potter shall pay for killing him. I would have a Father if it weren't for him. It's his entire fault..."_

"_Hermione," Celena comforted, her own eyes starting to fill with rage. When she put it that way, it seemed different, "We will wait, once you get your Hogwarts letter, everything will change. You will become friends with that Potter and you will disguise yourself as a Mudblood,"_

"_Why would I want to be friends with the boy who killed my father?" Hermione countered, angrily._

"_You will, you'll make him think that your his friend and you shall pretend to help him, but you shall also try to kill him," Celena smirked, "But first, we will wait for an opportunity to rise. After all, intelligence is a weapon."_

_The air crackled and storm clouds gathered. Another storm had begun..._

---

"September 3rd," I murmured to myself, as I stalked towards the Great Hall. I knew I was late, because Ginny had left me a note saying that she'd save me a spot at the Gryffindor table. I didn't mind so much, though, but I was still getting used to the route from Salazar's Quarters to the Great Hall. Unfortunately I didn't posses the Marauder's Map, like some people, so I had to be extra careful of when I exit the Quarters.

Luckily, though, Ginevra and I had found out that Salazar's Quarters was indeed un-plottable, and the Marauder's wouldn't put it on their map if they didn't know it existed. I sighed as I pushed open the doors, striding into my usual seat opposite Ginny. Everyone turned to look at me for a fraction of a second, before turning back to their own plates of food.

Ginny and I greeted each other, talking idly about random things. I was itching to tell her about my latest idea, but I bit my tongue. Instead, I asked her what classes we had that day. Instantly, Ginny whipped out her schedule, as if she had known that I would've asked that question. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and listened to Ginny as she flicked through her schedule.

"Well, today's Wednesday, so we have Potions first, then a double period of DADA," Ginny hissed the last word, her voice laced with venom. I smirked slightly and motioned for her to continue. She blinked, realising what she was doing and snorted, before continuing, "Okay, well after that we have Lunch then a double of Transfiguration...then two free periods."

My mouth twisted upwards and I grinned, "I'm looking forward to Potions, for sure and I really want to get to notice Professor Hallow before. I feel like I've met him somewhere, don't you think?"

"Maybe we haven't actually met him," Ginny murmured, sipping her drink in a regal manner, "Just seen him somewhere. If we've both seen him, it was probably at you Ma- _house_."

"That makes sense," I murmured, "Well, come on, Potions awaits us."

We finished our breakfast quickly and left the Great Hall earlier than anyone. We reached the Potions classroom, where Mother had already made her entrance and was sitting on her dark wooded table. She smiled at us, curling her honey coloured hair. I grinned and greeted her with a quick hug.

"Hey sweetie, did you two have a good sleep in your dorm?" Mother greeted us, smiling.

I exchanged glances with Ginny, who blushed and then murmured, "Well, about that...we haven't exactly been at our dorm..."

Mother raised one eyebrow and looked at us, "What exactly does that mean?"

I opened my mouth to answer, when the door creaked open. I turned on my heel and watched as Potter and Weasley made their way into the classroom, eyeing us warily. A shot a glare at Ron in particular and the whispered that we'd show her later, before saying loudly, "Thank you, Professor Celena, you've been a great, _nice _help..."

Mother watched me, amused with my antics and then smiled at Ginny who waved at her and sat right next to me like she always did. Soon the class was filled with familiar faces and once everyone had settled in, Mother asked them for our homework, before waving us off to complete our potions, while she marked our papers.

"Okay," I whispered to Ginny, "Since the Nemus is a very short-term project, we should be able to test them on Monday, next week. The potions should be done by Friday, right?"

"So, is that when she'll give you the antidote?" Ginny hissed back. I nodded quickly, feeling Harry's eyes watching us again. I sighed silently, alerting my partner that someone was listening, and we both continued on our potions dutifully. Before we knew it, the bell had rung signalling the switching of classes.

"Miss Weasley and Miss Granger," Mother called out, as we turned to leave, "I need to speak to you about your detention that I issued yesterday..."

"Yes Professor," Ginny nodded, plastering a guilty look on her face.

Once everyone had left, jumping in excitement for DADA, we made our way towards the front desk again. Mother looked at us, a bit annoyed, "Okay, what's this about not sleeping in your dorm?"

"Well...um..." I stuttered, messing with my hair, "Let's just say that we found another place to reside. We'll show it to you during our 'detention' after Dinner, okay?"

Mother eyed us sceptically, before giving in, "Okay, fine. Wait while I write you a pass..."

---

The door creaked and Ginny and I walked into the classroom putting on an excited facade. The whole class, including Black turned around to see us. Using my best acting skills – which had come in very, very handy, especially when it came to Harry – I gave them a meek smile, and fumbled with my late pass.

"Sorry about that Sir..." I said, purposefully slipping on my words, "I mean Professor Black."

"That's quite all right Hermione," Sirius smiled, waving me to two empty seats, "We have barely even started. We're just going over the basics of duelling..."

I grinned and beside me, I felt Ginevra beaming a fake smile. Seriously, sometimes I think we could become professional actresses, the amount of lying we've done!

"This term," Black was lecturing us, "We will be learning all about Duelling. You'll get to learn the most common curses used in Duelling and the most efficient. You'll learn the tradition and how to be courteous and of course, do a lot of duelling."

He laughed merrily and I scowled behind my hand. _Stupid_ Black, he was a traitor to the Most Noble House of Black. He was lucky he got away with just being disowned...

The lesson went by slowly, as Black outlined the basics of duelling. We already know that, I wanted to scream, but I forced myself not to. By the time the end of the lesson arrived, he bid us farewell, saying, "Next time, once Moo... Remus comes back; we'll be hosting a duel, just to see how well you guys are coming."

"Way past where you'll be," Ginny hissed beside me, taking the words right out of my mouth.

Intelligence is a weapon, that's what Mother had told me and that's what kept me from dropping my mask all these years.

"Intelligence is a weapon," I murmured, under my breath, "I'll just keep telling myself that."

---

Transfiguration had always been one of my favourite subjects. Partially because McGonagall had favoured me so much, and because it was one of the places where you couldn't do anything without a wand. When Ginny and I walked into the class, Professor Hallow was sitting in an important position behind his desk. As soon as we sat in our desks, two tests appeared on out table, as well as a quill and a bottle of ink.

"As you can see, today we will be having a test," _There goes the wand theory,_ I thought, as Professor Hallow continued, "It is charmed to not be opened until the roll is finished, so do not try to cheat, as you will be severely punished."

The class sat in silence, when Professor Hallow suddenly glared at Ron, "Thirty points from Gryffindor and a detention to the boy with the red hair and ugly face!"

Ginny and I suppressed giggles; I was starting to like this professor already! Professor scanned the room like a hawk, before retrieving his roll and started listing off various people.

"Hermione Granger," He said and I raised my hand, promptly. I saw him eye me for a second, his eyes bearing a calculating look in them, before he nodded and continued on with the roll.

"Harry Potter," He called out, and everyone turned to see how Professor Hallow reacted. His face was impassive, if not bearing a tint of disgust. I smirked, before quickly covering my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Ronald Weasley," At this he glared at the 'boy with the red hair and ugly face'.

"Ginevra Weasley," I saw him turn, preparing to glare at the girl who was the sister of the red-haired boy, but his face softened a bit when he saw Ginny raise her hand. He bore the same calculating look, before smiling briefly and continuing on with the roll.

There was something with that new professor, and I was going to find out what. As Mother said, Intelligence is a weapon!

---

Dinner passed quickly, and soon Ginny and I found ourselves walking to the Potions classroom to serve our so-called Detention. Mother was already waiting for us, twirling her wand around her fingers, looking bored. When she saw us, she brightened up, failing to keep her I'm-still-angry look. Good thing I inherited my father's acting skills.

"Are you ready to be blown away, Mother?" I grinned.

"I suppose so," She replied, suspiciously.

Ginny laughed and we took her to the moving staircases. Carefully choosing the correct steps, we found ourselves standing right in front of Salazar's Quarters, or as Mother saw it – a dead end. Ginny smirked and announced, "Welcome to our dorm..."

"Girls," Mother said, tiredly, "I don't see anything."

"Not yet," Ginny giggled. She turned to me, "Hermione, do the honours."

"Gladly..."

I turned to the wall, smiling at Mother. I slowly traced the hexagon, lighting up the dots. I watched as Mother's eyes widened as she saw a snake pop out and I murmured the password – Lies of an angel – making the doorknob appear. Mum looked even more surprised, if that was possible and I unhooked my necklace, placing it on the doorknob, which clicked open. I reached to open the doorknob, before grinning at my mum.

"You know, that's only the long way," I laughed, "You could just flash the emblem at the hexagon and then it would open up. Well, at least if the snake recognized you."

Mother's eyes filled with curiosity and I supplied, "We're _both_ parsletongue..."

She nodded, "Well, are you going to show me your dorm, or not?"

Ginny laughed, before opening the door and smiling, "Welcome to Salazar's Quarters!"

---

I was lounging on a black comforter, reading one of Mother's old books on Azkaban, while she talked about Potions to Ginny. After a while, I put down the book – which was currently listing the sectors in Azkaban and about the dementors – and listened to Mother intently.

"There are four parts to every potion," Mother was saying, "The first part, the base, consists of three basic elements that are important to the potion. For example, it may be Beazor and Basilisk Skin, along with Dragon Heartstring. These will create the base of the potion. The second part is called the Elements, and that consists of the extra elements you will put inside. So, in our case, that would be blood and crushed Hocrux. The third part is called the Maine, and that is the part when you add all the extra bits and pieces to make the potion work. You have to be very careful about what goes in what, because otherwise it may re-act badly. The last part is called the reactant, which is the last ingredient. It varies for each potion, but in our case it will be your Father's ring."

Ginny nodded, from where she was jotting down notes on her notepad, and looked up, "That makes sense. So basically, you have to know a lot about what reacts with what."

"Basically, yes," Celena nodded, "But, unlike some wizards, we already have a draft potion – the one that Pettigrew brew for Tom during the Tri-Wizard tournament. All we have to do though is make it more advanced and ten times as effective, because of the Hocruxes."

Wow, we were learning a lot. But you know what they say...

"Intelligence is a weapon," I said, causing Ginny to turn towards me, "And we need all the weapons we have."

"True to that, sister," Ginny smirked.

---

The next day started off_ very_ boring. As it was Thursday, we had to attend Care of Magical Creatures, which was now compulsory as long as every other subject. Professor Roberts was nothing special, a bit like Hagrid, only more practical – Thank _God_ for that. Unfortunately that was just the beginning – next we had to go to Divination! Not to mention a_ double period _of it!

Ginny was all weird about it as well. She was like, "Hermione, it'll be alright. I have a feeling that something good is going to happen today..."

I rolled my eyes at the thought and climbed up the long stairs to the Divination tower. When I got up there, I almost scoffed when I saw some _very_ familiar crystal balls set up. I sighed and took a seat opposite Ginny, who was still gazing off in a very Luna-like manner. Soon, Professor Longbottom had told us to test our 'skills' by gazing into the crystal ball.

We sat in silence, and I narrowed my eyes and gazed into the cloudy ball, but I couldn't see anything. Suddenly Ginny gasped and I jerked my head up to wear she was looking upwards, massaging her temple. Professor Longbottom rushed to her side, her voice asking if Ginny was okay.

"Y-yes Professor," Ginny smiled, weakly, "I just saw something...t-that's all."

Ginny _saw_ something? Apparently Professor Longbottom was curious as well, because she urged Ginny to explain. The red-head looked a bit wary, but told her anyway, "Um...well, I saw Headmistress McGonagall. She was in her office and she was talking to the owner of Hogsmeade...she was saying something about moving the Hogsmeade weekend up two weeks."

"Miss Weasley," Vylanna gasped, delighted, "It seems we have a True Seer in our class."

A _true Seer_...? Those were supposed to be the most powerful types of Seers in the Wizarding World, who can predict real visions and have naturally strong talents and Occulmency shields. They were supposed to be very rare and there weren't many in the world left. Only about two or three, if my brain serves me well...

So, what was _Ginny_ doing as a True Seer?

---

It was Friday, and by then the original shock of Ginny being a True Seer had eventually worn off. We both accepted it, Ginny very happily. Though I was a bit wary of Divination, Ginny was my best friend, so if Divination pleased her, then it was fine with me.

Today was also the day we had our first DADA duel. After finishing the Nemus in Potions, we headed straight to DADA, and even I had to admit, I couldn't wait to properly duel someone.

"So," Professor Lupin greeted us, "As you can see, we've taken on a new appearance for our duelling competition. It's only a friendly competition, though, so don't do anything too drastic and _no _dark spells allowed."

"You can disarm, hex, attack and shield," Black had added. He flicked his new wand and a list of names appeared on the board. "Okay, as Remus said, _friendly_ competition, so we've paired you with your own house members."

I looked at the board, scanning through the lists, until I found my name. Written right underneath 'Ginny, Ron' was 'Harry, Hermione'...I turned to Ginny and we both smirked evilly. My eyes turned dark red for a second. Now, it would be time for a little minor revenge...nothing too drastic, though. Like Lupin and Black had said – it was a _friendly _competition.

"Okay, we will do this in random order," Lupin declared, "First – Ginny and Ron Weasley."

I watched as the two red-heads stood on opposite ends of the duelling stage, Ginny still smirking widely. They both bowed and then the duel began. Ginny immediately shouted the first spell she could recall, "Avis!"

A flock of birds flew out of her wand and Ron managed to duck, but only barely. He growled and said his own spell, "Confundo!"

"Protego," Ginny projected a shield, making the curse bound off and hit Ron. While he was temporarily confused, she called out, "Expelliarmus!"

She clutched Ron's wand. Once Ron had realised what had happened, Ginny was grinning evilly. She pointed her wand at Ron, muttering her famous Bat-Bogey Hex, before stupefying him. Everyone looked a bit shocked that Ron had only cast _one_ spell, which had reflected, but clapped anyway. Ginny bowed, giving Lupin Ron's wand, before returning to her spot. I high-fived her under the table and she grinned, victoriously

"Next – Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Black announced, rubbing his hands together, "This should be very interesting."

I snorted silently, before making my way onto the platform. I gave Harry an evil eye, as if to tell him that I wouldn't go easy on him. He looked way too confident that he would win, and I was looking forward to wipe that smile off his face. We bowed and I held back a smirk.

"Furnunculus," I yelled. Harry didn't have time to think, and was soon covered in boils.

"Finite Incantem," He said, healing his face. He turned his wand on me, "Incarcerous!"

I felt ropes tightened around my body and I growled and I raised my wand to them, "Incendio!"

The ropes burnt off and I stood up, and pointed my wand at Harry again, "Impedimenta!"

Harry obviously didn't know the curse, and before he knew it, he had fallen over onto his knees with his hands bound up with thick ropes. I smiled, not wanting to ruin the fun I shouted, "Expelliarmus...Levicorpus!"

Soon Potter was dangling from his feet with his wand in my hand. I muffled a laugh, but cried out anyway, "Rictusempra...Tarantallegra!"

It was truly a sight to see – Harry Bloody Potter was dangling by his feet in mid-air, tied up with ropes, laughing uncontrollably, while his feet preformed their own tap-dance. I snorted in laughter and saw Ginny covering her mouth as well. Though, apart from Sirius, everyone else looked absolutely horrified.

I giggled, before crying out the finishing spell, "Stupefy!"

As I made my way to my own desk, I couldn't help but shoot a triumphant glance at a very unhappy duo. Mother was right – Intelligence was a weapon. If Harry had known the spell I'd said, maybe he would have prevented it, but whom really cares? I beat Potter – the so-called champion of DADA and saviour of the Wizarding World.

Yes, life _was_ good.

---

After Dinner, Ginny and I returned to our Quarters, victory resting on our shoulders. We were so happy that we didn't mind spending three hours studying our separate projects – Ginny being the Potions and mine being Azkaban. I sighed, raking my hand through my hair. If only I could get actual photographic pictures of Azkaban, ones that would analyse the entire building and its weak points. I knew it didn't exist, but if I could twist a few charms around, I might be able to do something. But, still, how did I get it all the way to Azkaban?

I heard Ginny sigh on the other side of the room. I turned to look at her, "Hey, Gin? If you help me with my project, I'll help you with yours."

"Great idea," Ginny smirked. "After all, you need a True Seer's perspective!"

I chucked a pillow at her, but nevertheless gave her my notes. She looked at them, calculatingly before turning to me. "Why don't you conduct an experiment? Like send Artemis with something, tell her to drop it in Azkaban and then ask her to wait for an hour or something and the get it back? I mean, it sounds complicated, but owls are really smart."

"You...Are...A...Genius!" I squealed, hugging Ginny, tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey! You've got to help me with mine!" Ginny laughed, "I'm on the Base, I've got two ingredients but I need the third."

She handed me her own book, which was covered in messy scrawls with random notes. At the bottom, it read Gyrade and Basilisk Venom. I touched the booklet, thoughtfully. Gyrade would bring the stamina into the potion, and the basilisk venom would bring in poison and darkness, which would be subsided enough by the Gyrade to make it dark, but not painful. What was missing was a touch of magic – very strong, ancient magic. I could only think of one thing that would fit the description.

"A Lethifold heart," I breathed out, "They are very rare, but I know Father used to have some. They are very dark and hold powerful magic."

"A Lethifold heart...?" Ginny murmured, getting her usual calculating look. Suddenly she brightened and she grinned, "Mione, that's perfect! Now I've got the Base down, and have half of the Elements, I'm nearly half way done!"

"That's great Gin," I laughed, "But if you don't mind...I have an experiment to do..."

"Right, sorry..."

_See where intelligence can take you?_

---

It was just like Ginny had predicted – Headmistress McGonagall had indeed moved up Hogsmeade weekend to the 21st of September. She had announced it to the school that day, Sunday, and much to Professor Longbottom's amusement, the elder kids looked at Ginny in awe. Ginny had held her head up high, shooting everyone I-told-you-so looks.

"You do know that it means that we have to go to Azkaban earlier than usual?" I asked her, once we had retired to our Quarters. I scoffed as I saw Ginny's proud face morph into one of shock. She sighed and shot me a look that clearly said that she wasn't happy I'd ruined her happy dance. "It's all the more reason to speed up a bit, Gin."

"Yeah, yeah..." Ginny sighed, staring out of the window. Suddenly her face changed into recognition and she turned to me, "Isn't that Artemis?"

I whipped around and jumped in glee when I saw my familiar owl fly through the open windows. I grinned as she perched herself onto the wall, dropping a perfectly shaped black box next to her. Ginny looked excited as well, "That means that we can analyse Azkaban now!"

"We're well on our way," Ginny grinned, "But, seriously...I need to see your Mother about the Element stage in the potion, so I've got to run!"

"Wait," I said, stroking Artemis's feathers, "I have to ask her about the potion that we're going to need for tomorrow."

"Oh!" Ginny cried, "I completely forgot about that! Come on, let's go!"

I sighed as Ginny dragged me from Salazar's Quarters and into the corridors out near the Great Hall. Dinner had finished a few minutes ago, so Mother would probably be in her Private Quarters. She'd shown us them on Saturday, when she had taken us down there to help Ginny with researching more potion ingredients and to spend more time with us.

We were just walking past our Charms classroom, when we heard footsteps come from in front of us. I jerked upwards, before settling myself. I looked to see who it was and mentally cursed myself when I saw Potter and Weasley look at us gobsmacked.

"W-what are you doing here?" Ron spluttered.

"_We_," Ginny said, a slight sneer in her voice, "Are going to see Professor Ravenclaw. What are _you_ doing here?"

"We were visiting Padfoot and Moony," Harry chided, in a similar tone.

"Well then," I sniffed, "We better be off."

We turned our backs and stalked off into the direction of Mother's Quarters, when I heard Harry call out to us. He had dropped his stiff expression and now looked exasperated. He sighed, "Guys, we've been in this stupid fight for too long! Can't we just be friends again? Whatever we did, we're sorry...besides; we've been through way too much to be like this!"

I was about to retort some Slytherin-worthy remark, when I heard Ginny say to Harry, "Okay, we were getting a bit miffed too...Friends?"

_What_ was she saying?

"Always," Harry grinned, giving Ginny a hug. I repeat: _What_ was she doing?

"We should be going then," I said, sweetly. Harry nodded and Ron gave us a meek smile, before I dragged Ginny into a secluded corner, before exploding. "What exactly did you thing you were doing, Ginevra Molly Weasley?"

"What you told me to," She smirked, "After all – Intelligence is a weapon."

_Intelligence is a Weapon..._

* * *

**INTELLIGENCE IS A WEAPON**

_Wow! My longest chapter yet....Trust me; most of the chapters will not be like this. Anyway, I am thrilled about the next chapter, because that skips straight to the part when Hermione and Ginny – oops, I shouldn't tell you anything! You'll just have to wait and see!_

_Or you can review, which will get you what you want, quicker! Three reviews, as per usual!_

_Anyway, hope you like this chapter!_

_FashionStarlet, xx_

**Anangelwithnoname – **Actually, you're right! Thanks for that! I fixed it up in this chapter, though!

**DaRkNeSs is SeDuCtIvE – **Well, that's a trade secret! Don't worry, you'll find out in the next chapter...hopefully...

**BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses – **Well, I have...As you can see...

**SciFi Lover 87 – **Well, thank you! And hope you liked the update!

**Shadow-The Black Queen – **Thank you! *bows* Well, I kind of got stuck there, but then Hermione is always like the "back-up" so I wanted to put how she felt watching her Father get killed. Can you imagine that?! And thanks for the credit thing.

**Leanora – **Well, anything is possible in the world of Harry Potter. ;)

**Nature love 95 – **And I am taking it as a compliment! Yes, I agree...Ron is very daft, though Harry can have an OCCASIONAL smart streak. Hehe, I'm glad you like it though. For some reason, I feel like I'm making Hermione too giggly so, I had to put a few smirks in here...and can you imagine the duelling scene...sigh...


	4. Don't Believe What You See

**Lady Darkness: **_**Era Obscurum**_

_I don't own Harry Potter...still don't. Wait! Nope, still don't.  
I was waiting for this chapter for ages, so I really hope you like it! This chapter only focuses on the main parts of the two weeks, before skipping straight to the best bit! Hope you guys like it, especially the part with Ginevra Devia Weasley, that surprised you, didn't it?_

_**Dedicated to: Everyone who reviewed!**_

* * *

**FOUR**

_**Don't Believe What You See**_

It was Monday, the day that we would be testing our potions. Ginny was quite indifferent about the whole process, but I was feeling _very_ anxious. What happened if the antidote didn't work? I would be doomed, cursed even. I mentally chided myself, raking a hand through my extremely curly hair. I shouldn't be so worried, I trusted my Mother's potions skills and that was all I should need to re-assure me.

"I have a feeling that something unsettling is going to happen today," Ginny had groaned at Lunch, clutching her stomach. Harry shot her a pitiful look and kissed her cheek, before consumed his conversation with Ron. Ginny turned next to me and murmured, "It's a Seer instinct, probably nothing."

I nodded, dutifully, but I couldn't help but feel a bit twitchy as well. After Lunch, we headed straight to Potions. Everyone was eager to test their potions, and Mother told us to fill a flat bowl with water and drop a pinprick of blood and two tablespoons of the potion inside the bowl. Then we were supposed to record the results that showed up. Then she waved us off to do everything by ourselves.

I picked up the antidote and redid the actions Mother had shown us, and Ginny and I crowded around our shared flask. Sure enough, Hermione Granger flashed up, followed by my 'parents' Mark and Jean Emily Granger. After I managed to record ten generations of my fake family, I rinsed the bowl and handed it to Ginny. She smiled and then started on her own procedure.

I turned around and watched Harry and Ron crowd over their own potion, and Ron scratch his head, weirdly. I raised an eyebrow, thinking about how much he resembled a gorilla, when I heard a breaking of glass behind me. I whipped around, and saw Ginny looking around at the spilled potion and broken glass that surrounded the table. She looked very flustered...

"Miss Weasley," Mother strode over to our table, "What happened over here?"

"I-I slipped," Ginny said, blushing scarlet.

Mother raise a brown eyebrow, just like I had and then studied Ginny's face, "Well, Miss Weasley. I expect you to be in my office after dinner, and then we can run another test and make sure you don't..._slip_."

Her resemblance to Snape was uncanny, and I shuddered, before helping Ginny clean up the mess.

After Dinner, Ginny went to Mother's Quarters and I stayed back in out longue, and started working on my project. My theory was if I managed to duplicate four objects, making them emit lasers I would be able to analyse Azkaban. Basically, it would create a force field around the prison, analysing everything like an X-Ray. With that, we'd be able to locate the weak points in Azkaban and where the prison cells were.

I had just started my little project, when Ginny burst into our Quarters. I looked at her, "That was very quick."

"She took a pinprick of blood and then wouldn't show me the results," Ginny sighed, looking troubled, "She looked..._shocked_."

"Don't worry about it Ginny," I waved off, giving the red-head a comforting smile, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Thanks Hermione," She smiled, "But I'd suggest you don't believe everything you see."

---

It was Saturday in our second week when Mother called us both to her Quarters. When she told us this at the entrance to the Great Hall, her tone wasn't exactly _light_. She sounded grave and very serious, as if it was a situation of life or death. The last time I saw her like that, she was grieving over Father's death...which she had to experience _twice_.

We met her there, of course and we made ourselves comfortable on one of her sofas, while she sat opposite us. She gave us a small smile, "Girls, I'm going to tell you a story, a very long one. Can you please bear with me, and keep your thoughts until the end?"

"We'll try," Ginny replied, her voice shaking the slightest. Passing it off as a Seer instinct, I nodded and watched as Mother leaned back on her separate couch.

"It all started near the end of the First War," Celena said, "Molly Weasley, or as she was known back then, Molly Ravenclaw was my older sister. A few years ago, I had proclaimed my disappearance, when I had actually gone off and married Tom, in secret. She was devastated, I bet if she knew I was teaching here, she would come immediately."

She smiled through her tears, laughing, "Anyway, Molly was part of some sort of Order. She was given the job to seduce Tom and get as much information as possible. It was easier than she'd imagined, but she didn't know why. Molly had disguised herself as me and Tom had believed the illusion. He managed to...to_...impregnate_ her, and Molly obtained information that Tom knew about the prophecy."

"Once Tom found out what had happened, he apologised profusely to me," Mother wiped her tears, "And I managed to forgive him, knowing that he hadn't meant it. Eventually he found out that Molly had given birth to a baby girl, which was actually his. So, as soon as she was born, he brought her here. She was nameless and had no name, so we adopted her as our own; caring for her like we cared for Hermione."

Ginny looked a bit sad, "I-Is she me? The girl, I mean."

"Yes," Mother nodded, sadly. I looked at her, gobsmacked and Mother finished her tale, "We named her Ginevra Devia Riddle. We had all the paperwork and everything. Then, the day Hermione returned from her Aunt's place, we found Ginny gone. Empty crib and everything! H-Hermione never even got to meet her half-sister, because she was claimed as Ginevra Molly Weasley. It was ironic that we had chosen the same name, but I was so cut off from the Wizarding world that I never really thought about the differences."

"So," I said, a bit shocked, "Ginny is my half-sister and she is actually a Riddle, who was then written off as a Weasley?"

"No," Celena shook her head, "You can't re-write a birth certificate, the magic doesn't allow you to. Ginny, your birth certificate only had Ginevra on it. Only the mother's name was filled, not the father's. There's another thing, though, every descendant of Salazar has a birthmark of a snake, which is invisible until the person acknowledges their past... "

Ginny was in tears, not sure how to react. I gave her a sisterly hug, and her voice cracked, and she looked at Celena, "Y-you're my mother...my adoptive mother?"

Mother nodded, her eyes watering again. Ginny turned to me, her blue eyes wispy. "Mione, y-you're my sister..."

"Yes I am," I laughed, my own eyes misting up.

_Don't believe what you see_ – that was what Ginny had said and Merlin was she right!

---

It was Thursday and I reflected on the past five days. It had been a mix of emotional outbursts, more boring classes, forced outings with Harry and Ron – which were put in place so that we didn't seem like we were completely secluded – and extreme scheming. After that tale, Ginny and I had become closer, and were acting more like sisters every day. Mother often said we acted like twins, because whenever you saw one of us, the other was always close behind. I guess it was because we...supported each other in a way. We all went through changes and loss, and we needed someone who would stand by...

I sighed as I exited our Astrology class. It was free period and I was determined to see if the results Artemis brought back were good. I had finished my project a few days ago and immediately sent it off. The results should've been in today, which gave us three and a half days to plan our entrance route. It seemed a bit too rushed and not planned enough, but this was our best opportunity. Who knew when our next Hogsmeade trip would be?

Slowing down enough for Ginny to catch up, we grinned at each other and made our way to our Quarters. Once we were away from all the other students, I hissed to Ginny, "The results should be in by today."

"You told me that yesterday," the red-head snorted, fingering her Slytherin Clip and waving it in front of the door, unlocking it.

I plastered an offended look on and gasped, "Oh really!? You don't say? I suppose you haven't been blabbering about how difficult the third part of the potions is?"

Ginny play-punched me and grinned, "Hey, do you want to see the results or not?"

I rolled my eyes, grinning and headed straight to Artemis's owl stand. Sure enough, my gold-tipped owl was preening her feathers, right behind a large picture of Azkaban. There were several different colours, ranging from dark to light. It wasn't a perfectly clear photo, but it was exactly what I was looking for. I grabbed Mother's book on Azkaban and positioned the piece of paper exactly on top of the real Azkaban.

Ginny looked over my shoulder and I pointed to an extremely dark patch, "That is the weakest point in Azkaban, we'll enter from there."

I traced my finger to a large block directly in front of it, "It's quite an advantage for us, because the prison cells are located right in front of that. There are quite a few dementors, so we'd have to find a way to get past them and into the main part, where all the people are, and then we'd have to exit. Our original plan was to create duplicates, but that would take too much time."

"And," I smirked, "It would do us some good to stir up some..._trouble._"

Ginny rolled her eyes, but looked down at the map again, "So, your Mother can cover for us, saying that we're making up for the broken potion and she can get us two port-keys, one to just outside Azkaban and the other to your Manor, right?"

"Yup," I nodded, "But, the hard bit is figuring out how to get in and out without being confronted by Dementors."

"Well..." Ginny blushed scarlet, "I haven't actually told anyone, but when I was at the _Burrow_...in your first year, I was extremely bored so I found Percy's Anamagi book and managed to work through that...I-I don't know how I did it, since it's supposed to be extremely hard and some people over 30 can't even do it..."

"Not to worry," I grinned, "You're not alone...Mother taught me when I was ten as well, when I was determined to bring Harry Potter_ down_."

"Good to see things haven't changed," Ginny smirked. "But who would've taught, the two daughters of Voldemort managing to become Anamagi at the age of ten."

I smiled, tracing my elaborate snake birthmark on the top of my shoulder. I looked up to Ginny, who was still smirking, her own birthmark on the side of her neck showing off against her red hair.

"Well, you did say not to believe what you see!"

---

"Are you sure you can't come?" Ron whined, as he kissed me on the lips.

"Sorry Ron," Ginny replied, "But I have to re-do the Nemus potion, I really want to come, but Professor Ravenclaw said that it was my punishment."

"What about you, Mione?" Harry asked, invisibility cloak in one hand, "You don't have detention or anything, right?"

"No," I said, combing my brown hair, "But imagine how lonely Ginny will be! Her detention is only half the day and most of the people staying behind are Slytherin seventh years."

"Icky," Ginny muttered, sticking out her tongue, childishly. Harry laughed at the action, and kissed her goodbye, before leaving with the rest of the group.

As soon as they were out of sight, I turned to Ginny and sneered, "I'm going to need a lot of soap after all this is done."

"You and me both, sister," Ginny laughed.

---

The air whirled and the room disappeared, being replaced by a black, stormy night sky. The portkey in my hand disappeared into the air, and I turned to Ginny. We were both dressed in huge black cloaks, which made it look like we had no face. We had appeared right in front of the place marked on my Azkaban 'Map'. Nodding at each other, we both concentrated very hard on our Anamagi forms and I felt my body tingle.

I looked down at my Anamagi form, feeling a bit too big. I had transfigured into a very slinky, curvy tiger. Only, unlike most tigers, my fur was coal black with darker stripes running around my skin. I suppose it was to help me blend in more. I turned next to me, where a very red fox was crouching down. I suppressed a laugh, it was so..._Ginny_...the skin of the fox was the same shade of Ginevra's hair and she had the same coal black eyes and black tipped tail.

I waved my paw, determined on casting a strong disappearing spell. It took me quite some time to figure out how to do wordless and wandless magic in an Anamagi form, but after six years, I managed to master it. Soon, we were barely visible, but I could feel Ginny's presence behind me. I turned to the block of wall and concentrated hard on making it a passage.

After a while, we managed to get past all the heavy wards and slipped through the passage. Immediately we found ourselves standing in front of Dementors, who were wisping around, looking around the walls. Unfortunately for us, the disillusionment spell took that moment to wear off, and soon we found ourselves face with three dementors.

"They are humans," I heard one Dementor hiss. I never knew that Dementors could talk! Quickly pushing the thought away, I growled a low sound.

The Dementors floated closer and I looked around, panicking. On my right I saw Ginny transform back to her original form and I realised that there was no hope escaping, so I turned back into my cloaked figure.

"Trespassers," the second Dementor said, "Let us attack them..."

"No!" I blurted out, before I could help myself. "You cannot hurt us."

"Why can we not?" The third Dementor asked, slightly annoyed.

Ginny, who was in a more practical mind than me, said, "We are here to offer you our services in exchange for something else."

"What exactly is that?" The third Dementor asked, and I could almost picture its eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Are you or are you not faithful to the Dark Lord?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

The first Dementor spoke, "If you mu_s_t know, we Dementors will alway_s_ be faithful to the Lord, forever. Despite what the mini_s_ters speak of us, we are faithful to the Dark Lord."

"Good," I hissed, pleased. "We are the daughters of the Dark Lord and we are here to avenge his death."

"Liars," The three dementors chorused, "You lie! The Dark Lord did not have any daughters! He did not even marry!"

"That's where you're wrong," Ginny said, removing her hood. "We can prove it; behold the mark of Salazar Slytherin."

She pulled back her red, curly hair to reveal her perfectly shaped birthmark. The Dementors inspected it, before having a silent conversation. Then they turned to us, bowing at our feet, and the second Dementor spoke, "We are now faithful to thou, we shall alert all Dementors not to harm you, please do as you wish."

As the Dementors floated off, Ginny and I exchanged shocked news. That had gone better than any of us had expected. We sure had a story for Mother when we got back. Quickly we replace our hoods and entered the large cells. We had gotten past the Dementors, but now it was time for the next part: Rescuing the worthy Death Eaters.

---

The room had a sort of musty feeling around it. We both quickly put our hoods on, before looking around at the rows of sleeping prisoners. Most of them were for silly reasons, and we soon came to realise that the further the prisoners were, the more dangerous they were. We quietly tiptoed to the end of the very long cell and I fingered the key the Dementors had provided us, as a 'token' of their appreciation.

The very first person I saw was Bellatrix Lestrange, and I knew we had to free her. We spent a few minutes calculating who we would free – anyone who was in Father's inner circle and was very trusted. After a few minutes, we took the key and unlocked the very first cell, Bellatrix Lestrange's. The wild Death Eater jumped up immediately, her wand in her hand (the prisoners had been allowed to keep their wands, as the cells were magic-proof, another mistake of the Ministry) and her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Calm yourself Bellatrix," I said, smoothly, "We are here to free you and the other Death Eaters."

"And who are you?" She snapped, eyes narrowed, "Why should I trust _you_?"

"We are freeing you, are we not?" Ginny replied, starkly.

Bellatrix was still very suspicious, but followed us as we unlocked every other cell we needed. Soon Father's inner-circle consisted of Bellatrix Lestrange, Reynolds Nott, Goyle and Crabbe Sr., Rudolphus Lestrange, Celso Zabini and a few other death eaters. There were two other cells that were situated near the top of the corridor and I eyed them. I unlocked the first one, and the eyes of Lucius Malfoy snapped open.

"Who are you?" Lucius asked his tone as imperial as ever.

Ginny sneered, "Who cares? We're helping you escape, so I suggest you don't ask any questions yet."

The next cell held to boys, one blonde and the other one dark skinned. I watched them stir in their sleep and the blonde one looked at me and then all the Death Eaters with wide icy-blue eyes. I smirked behind my cloak and murmured, "Well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini."

"Huh," Ginny snorted, as she watched Blaise from the corner of her eye. I rolled my eyes, not wanting to get in the middle of Ginny and her 'boy feuds' and unlocked the cell with a swift click. Draco watched us warily, but quickly made his way next to his father, and Blaise did the same. I turned to them, sharply, an evil smile playing on my lips.

"Grab hold of someone else," I commanded, "We are going to Portkey to somewhere..._safer_."

All the Death Eaters quickly held on, not wanting to be left in Azkaban, and I felt the prison fade around me, being replaced by the familiar ball room of our Manor. I strode over to the stairs, followed by Ginny. I waited as everyone got familiar with their surroundings.

"This is Ravenclaw-Slytherin Manor!" Bellatrix screeched, "How did you find this place?"

"I was born here, of course," I sneered.

"Who exactly are you?" Lucius sniffed, watching us, shrewdly.

I snorted and at the same time, Ginny and I took of our robes. I was dressed in a dark green outfit and Ginny wore a similar design, in black. (Pictures below) At that moment, chaos broke out. I smirked as I watched everyone yelling out at random times and whispering to each other. Reminded me sort of like Hogwarts, when I let out the troll.

"Granger...Weasley..!" Draco shouted.

I collapsed on a red throne-like chair and Ginny smiled a malicious grin, "Actually, if you don't mind, we prefer Miss Hermione Cassandra Riddle and Ginevra Devia Riddle."

All hell broke loose, Bellatrix started screeching about liars, Draco started hissing to Blaise, Lucius started muttering with Nott, and everyone else shouted out random questions, not believing a word that we had told them. Suddenly Lucius's cool voice interrupted everyone, "If you were truly the Dark Lord's daughters, you will have the Slytherin's birthmark."

I raised an eyebrow at the smug blonde, before stepping forth. Ginny turned to the side, parting her curly hair to show off her own birthmark, while I flashed my right shoulder. The whole room quietened at the sight of our Slytherin birthmarks. I smirked, darkly, "Any _more_ questions?"

When nobody said anything, but was attempting to recover from their initial shock, Ginny took over, and addressed the whole crowd, "With the help of our Mother and you, we shall find a way to resurrect our Father, if it is the last thing we do. This time, the world will be plunged into eternal darkness and Potter and Weasley will _not _disrupt anything."

Ginny's face turned dark, so I quickly summed everything up, "Feel free to make yourself at home. Some of the doors are charmed for privacy, so do not attempt to open them. We have to leave soon, because Potter and Weasley are currently in Hogsmeade, so we have to be quick."

At that, most of the Death Eaters scrambled, eager to see the new Manor, but there were only four Death Eaters left. Ginny and I exchanged looks, and regally descended the white stairs. We were first greeted by a very calm Lucius, who looked at us, "So, you are the daughters of the Dark Lord, I would have never guessed, but nevertheless it is a pleasure."

He kissed both of our hands, before disappearing as well. I turned to Bellatrix and nodded, and she greeted us a bit warily, "I am very sorry for anything I have done to disrespect you; it is a great pleasure to meet you."

"All is forgiven Bellatrix," I interrupted, "After all, you were one of Father's best Death Eaters, he told me so himself."

That seemed to make Bellatrix extremely happy, because she scampered off to choose her room. Then I whirled around to see the remaining two people – the people we knew as Malfoy and Zabini. Blaise had a sort of charming look on his face and Draco had a bit of a confused face. Apart from the main changes, it was good to see that Azkaban hadn't changed their good looks.

_Not _that I thought that they were good-looking.

"So," Malfoy drawled, "You're the daughter of the Dark Lord?"

"Yes," I replied, in an identical tone, "_Father_ just didn't want to reveal us yet."

"Hm," Draco said, thoughtfully, "Well, _Riddle,_ I guess I will be seeing a lot of you."

"Malfoy," I retorted, "Good to see that things haven't changed."

I turned to wear Blaise was kissing Ginny's hand, making my sister blush a very, _very _dark shade of red. They were smiling and flirting with each other, just like Ginny did with almost any other male that reached her 'standards'. I rolled my eyes and then looked at Draco, who had the same look as I did.

"Idiots," we said at the same time, and then I turned sharply to him, a smirk tugging at my lips. I cocked my head, innocently and added, "I guess it wouldn't be too bad, now that I don't have to constantly pretend to be an idiotic know-it-all mudblood."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Riddle." He flashed me his signature smirk.

I snorted, "That's not going to work on me, Malfoy."

I signalled for Ginny that we should be going and she sighed, reluctantly. I turned to Blaise who waved us goodbye. Draco was still studying us and then he said, "I still can't believe the Weaslette and the Mudblood are actually Riddles!"

"Don't believe everything you see, Malfoy," I winked, before disappearing from the room.

_Don't believe what you see..._

* * *

**DON'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU SEE**

_Thank you so much for all the reviews! I loved writing this chapter, as I got to make it really dark! Hope it wasn't to rushed and dark for you...and Draco is finally in the picture! Yay! _

_Okay, so here are the links for the outfits, replace 'dots' with actual dots and etc._

_Ginny:_

_**Www (dot) oliviasobsession (dot) com (slash) dg_short_black_dress (dot) jpg**_

_Hermione:_

_**Www (dot) prom-dresses2009 (dot) com (slash) wp-content (slash) uploads (slash) 2009 (slash) 03 (slash) 61 (dot) jpg**_

_Okay, a bit confusing, but my profile won't co-operate, so you'll have to work with this. Otherwise, just search 'short green dress' and 'short black dress' and then use your imagination!_

_FashionStarlet, xx_

**BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses – **Me too! That's why this chapter was my definite favourite!

**Mindreader24-7 – **I'm glad you are! :)

**SciFi Lover 87 – **Hehe, I'm sure this chapter answers that for you...

**Leanora – **Aww, thanks! I like your stories too!

**Shadow-The Black Queen – **I didn't know that! O_o – oh well, you did say that Intelligence is a Weapon (actually I said that), and thank you for that AWESOME review! It absolutely made my day!

**Nature lover 95 – **Well, I'm naturally evil, so I don't need any inspiration...hehe, well you got your Draco (wait, MY Draco) in this chapter!!

**Anangelwithnoname – **I know, hey! This one is shorter, though!


	5. With Every Plan Comes Consequences

**Lady Darkness: **_**Era Obscurum**_

_J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Last time I checked, my name wasn't J.K. Rowling.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter, though it is pretty short. It features Draco and Blaise...though!!_

_DARK QUEEN is not a real novel, I just made it up because – well, you'll see why in a few chapters._

_**Dedicated to: Um, you can pick this time!**_

* * *

**FIVE**

_**With Every Plan Comes Consequences**_

By the time we got back, it was very late in the evening. Luckily Harry and Ron hadn't got back from Hogsmeade and were – according to Ginny – snagging Firewhisky from the Three Broomsticks. I snorted softly at that thought; we knew them all too well. I sighed, silently and watched as the Fat Lady's portrait came into view. Ginny and I had decided that we'd wait for Harry and Ron to come back in the Common Room, just to keep an image. Normally, we wouldn't have gotten past the portrait of the Fat Lady, because we didn't know the password, but it didn't help that Ron would comment about how lame and predictable their latest password – Lion's Heart – was.

As soon as we entered the re-made Common Room, I grabbed my latest novel – Dark Queen – and began flipping through the page, the information seeping through my mind. "Dark Queen" was about three sisters – Ayshandra, Mirabella and Katarina – who live in a magical world, where they were raised by an abusive uncle. Then, one day they learn of their true heritage, and slowly become darker and darker. Eventually, the three sisters overthrow the current King and become known as the Dark Queens. It was my favourite novel, mainly because it was horribly evil and _very_ inspiring.

Waving my thoughts away, I focused on the page that I was reading, finding myself immersed into the book...

_Mirabella looked like a Goth and Ayshandra watched as she took her place to her right. Waving her dark brunette hair out of her face, a malicious smirk spread across her pale skin and she stood on the staircase balcony, surveying the guests like a Queen addressing her subjects. All the people in the ballroom instantly turned towards the three sisters and Ayshandra smiled coldly. In a way, she did feel like a Queen, only perhaps not so pure._

"_Let the ball begin," Ayshandra announced. Instantly the chatter started up, much to the anti-social Katarina's frustration._

_Ayshandra strode down towards the bottom of the staircase, with Mirabella right next to her. Katarina took the opportunity to rush to her room and lock herself up, much to Ayshandra's horror. She looked at Mirabella, who was thinking the same thing, because her face was twisted in a sneer. She turned towards Ayshandra and murmured something under her breath, before continuing her descent down the stairs, her dark green ball gown brushing against the cold marble floor._

_Shaking her head, Ayshandra followed Mirabella, her own black dress tightening around her green corset. Unlike her two sisters, Katarina had insisted on wearing a bright, preppy red dress. Red was not a popular colour among the other sisters, but Katarina had never been one to fit in with the fiery Mirabella and the dark Ayshandra._

_Before she realised it, Ayshandra was at the bottom of the stairs with Mirabella by her side. They were about to make a bee-line for Madame Irina, when two very handsome men strode in front of them. Ayshandra was particularly taken with a very cute blonde with dark blue eyes and porcelain skin, while Mirabella was eyeing a dark haired Italian – whose name, she found out, was Baize Zabari. They were far more attractive than any other men that Ayshandra had come across, not to mention more regal._

_The blonde haired boy kissed her hand and asked her if she would like to dance. Ayshandra nodded, her mouth twitching upwards and she showed off a very, very rare smile. Soon, she found herself being whisked off into the arms of the man who later introduced himself as Drago Malloy._

"I'm starting to think this book is stalking me," I murmured. First there was Ayshandra, who was bizarrely like her and her closest sister, the red-head Mirabella, who was as hot-headed as Ginny. Now there was a Drago Malloy and a Baize Zabari, who just happened to resemble Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. What was going to happen next?

Apparently I wasn't going to find out, because the door to the Common Room opened and I was being smacked with kisses.

_Every plan has their consequences. Behold consequence one: Being kissed to death by a horrible toad with red hair._

---

**BREAK-IN INTO AZKABAN!**

**By Antoinette Taylor**

_The title says it all – Azkaban has been broken into, freeing the prisoners inside them! The Ministry has been stressing them by pressing all their Aurors into searching for the very dangerous Death Eaters. Most of them freed have either been presumed or confirmed as part of You-Know-Who's Inner Circle, so whoever is responsible must be an uncaptured Death Eater, as far as we know!_

_I – Antoinette Taylor – managed to get a quick quote from Head of Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt. _

"_Another attack has been led into Azkaban – this time the culprit has freed all the feared Death Eaters in the prison cells!" He said, "This has to be the work of Dark Art, because none of the walls were found broken or even damaged and no harm seemed to have been done to the actual building. It is believed that the Dementors are responsible for the break-in, because all that was left in the crime scene was a Dementor's key and open cells."_

_It seems that Azkaban is not as protected as it is deemed to be. First the escape of Sirius Black – who is now cleared of all charges – and then the complete ruin of Azkaban...who will the evil-doer free next? The Dementors, according to Azkaban Guards, are to be executed tomorrow. It is known that you can only kill a Dementor with a Phoenix's cry. That is exactly what is planned to happen..._

_Some of the Death Eaters freed include as followed: Bellatrix Lestrange – killer of over 200 Muggles and Half-Bloods, Confirmed Death Eater and presumed Inner Circle of You-Know-Who. Lucius Malfoy – You-Know-Who's right hand man, Confirmed Death Eater, killer of 192 Muggles and Half-Bloods, as well as 12 Witches and Wizards. Celso Zabini – Confirmed Death Eater, Confirmed as part of the Inner Circle of You-Know-Who, killer of 187 Muggles and Half Bloods. Blaise Zabini – Who is a confirmed Death Eater, Son of Celso Zabini, Presumed Inner Circle of You-Know-Who, killer of 87 Muggles and Half-Bloods as well as murder of ex-Minister...Fudge. Draco Malfoy – Malfoy Jr. is the son of feared Lucius Malfoy, Confirmed Death Eater, presumed Inner Circle of You-Know-Who, killer of 92 Muggles and Half-Bloods as well as murder of the Greatest Wizard – Albus Dumbledore, making him one of the most feared Death Eaters. If a 15-year old can kill the Greatest Wizard in the Century, what else can he do?_

_Article Continued on Page 24._

---

"Oh my god," I cried, masking my face into a mixture of terror and horror. The whole table turned to look at where I was sitting, clutching my copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry turned to me, curiously and I made sure to look as convincing as possible and I shook him by the shoulders, "Harry...t-the news! They're free...B-Bellatrix Lestrange and the Death Eaters are free!"

The goblet in Harry's hand slipped and crashed on the floor, breaking into little shards. As if this was a signal, the whole room broke out in shouts and screeches, as everyone stared fearfully at the newspaper. Ginny and I placed terrified looks on our faces and Ginny paled convincingly. I looked at Harry, making my voice sound as terrified as possible.

"I-I have to go," I stuttered, and flew out of the great sure, making sure everyone saw my hands clasping my face as if I was about to cry. I heard Ginny exit the room as well, and I made a bee-line for Salazar's Quarters. As soon as I got in there, I burst out laughing. My mask dropped and I started choking on my giggles. Ginny smirked and we started laughing again. They were _so_ gullible!

"That...was...so...much...fun!" Ginny wheezed, clutching her stomach.

I giggled and flicked the newspaper between my two fingers and grinned up at Ginny, "I can almost imagine Malfoy's smirk when he reads the part about him!"

"Oh-my-god," Ginny gasped, still on the verge of laughter, "We HAVE to show them this!"

I grinned and pulled out my wand and Ginny immediately stopped laughing and watched me, curiously. I flashed Ginny a smile, before tapping my slick, black wand on my necklace and murmuring, "Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini!"

To be honest, I had no idea what I was doing. As far as I was concerned, it was just an eccentric theory of mine.

A theory that worked, surprisingly, because soon a bright green light appeared into our lounge...I had to shield my eyes from the brightness, but as soon as it disappeared, I saw a very confused Blaise Zabini and a startled Draco Malfoy...in a towel.

I stifled a giggles as I saw Draco cross his muscled arms around his hot, tan...I-I mean his chest. Right...I quickly shook my head and transfigured his towel into a dark black top and jeans. He shot me a half-glare half-thankful look, before collapsing onto a sofa, where Blaise was already sitting on.

"What is this place?" Blaise asked, in wonder.

Ginny smiled, flirtatiously, "Oh, our dorm. You'd know it as Salazar's Quarters."

"_You_ live in Salazar's Quarters? The place that is said to be impossible to find...?" Draco shouted, excitedly. After he jumped off the couch and surveyed the room, giddily, he turned back to normal and looked at me in a very Lucius-like manner, "How did _you_ find this place?"

"Those _lovely _staircases..." I smirked. Ginny giggled, softly and Blaise shot her a – _disgusting _– charming smile.

"I am so not leaving," Draco muttered and Ginny turned to him, raising her eyebrow. At her glare, he shrugged, "Hey! I don't like being in your Manor with a whole lot of people living right next to you, ok?"

"Like this is going to be any better," I snorted, "Besides, we don't have enough room."

_Bad choice Hermione_...As soon as the words left my lips, the whole room rumbled, as if it was shifting. I gripped onto the edge of the sofa and gritted my teeth. As soon as the shaking stopped, I blinked my eyes and gaped in shock at the brand new door which was marked "Boys". Ginny, apparently, was as shaken as I was, because she was opening and closing her mouth like the Giant Squid.

She pointed at the room, "T-That's not supposed to happen..."

"Looks like I'm staying here after all, Riddle." Malfoy said, smugly.

I threw my hands up in frustration. The room could _not_ do this to us – it was just plain mean! I couldn't live with Draco Malfoy! I mean, wasn't the room supposed to fulfil our requests...not Malfoys? My eyes widened as I realised what I had said...

_Enough room...enough room...Damnit Hermione!_

"Come on Mione," Ginny comforted, "It's not that bad...I mean, now we have someone who can keep us company..."

"You just want to flirt with Blaise!" I accused, pointing a finger at the blushing red-head.

Draco was laughing, "Couldn't have said it any better..."

I glared at him, "Shut up, idiot! Urgh! I have to calm down..."

I took in a deep breath. Inhale...Exhale...I repeated that process for five minutes, before collapsing onto the couch once again. I turned to Blaise and Draco, "Fine, you can stay, but the least you can do is go on missions for us...for a start, we need you to go save the Dementors...they are getting executed because they are thought to have broke you guys out."

"As long as they don't kill me," Draco muttered, "Fine, Blaise and I will go and transport them to your manor, Hermione."

"_Hermione_...?" I asked. I turned around, abruptly to stare at Draco, suspiciously.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and smirked at me, "That is your name, isn't it?"

"Uh...yeah..." I murmured, running a hand through my brown hair, "Um..._Draco._.."

"And they say _we_ flirt..." Ginny hissed to Blaise.

I chucked a pillow at her.

_Consequence number two: Having to share a dorm with both Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini...Great._

---

All plans have consequences, but if things keep going on like this, I'm going to think we're jinxed. I might just be over-reacting, but I don't think so. Next thing, as soon as I get back to the Great Hall or the Gryffindor Common Room, I just _know_ Harry is going to start pestering me about helping him with uncovering the culprit. I have to deal with that, now, but maybe I could fix it...with the help of my mother...

_With every plan comes Consequences..._

* * *

**WITH EVERY PLAN COMES CONSEQUENCES**

_Sigh, it is a VERY short chapter, I know. Please bear with me, though!_

_This chapter may have a very OOC Draco, but I had to make them get on first-name basis._

_I've got some very juicy chapters up for you, and there is one I'm particularly looking forward to._

_Okay, um, well I'm going to post up a POLL below, so please-please answer that!_

_FashionStarlet, xx_

**Did Lucius Malfoy know that Ginny and Hermione were Riddles? **Nope, he didn't. He just acts all cool-like, because that is how he is. The only time where he shows emotion, is when he is very, very stressed or angry. As you can see, Lucius is very dignified, so he won't go crazy like Bellatrix will if she was given the chance!

* * *

**POLL:**

**(Please vote!)**

How should Ginny/Harry and Hermione/Ron break up? Maximum two choices – one for each couple...

_a) Harry should be constantly pestering Ginny, which makes her mad._

_b) Harry should cheat on Ginny._

_c) Ron should call Hermione something rude._

_d) Ron should get in a fight with Hermione._

_e) Ron and Hermione should break up and Ginny should side with Hermione, which causes her and Harry to break up._

_f) The girls should break up with the boys. Reason: ___________

_g) The boys should break up with the girls. Reason: ___________

_h) Other: _____________


	6. Never Double Cross a Woman

**Lady Darkness: **_**Era Obscurum**_

_Whoever paired Ron and Hermione together, obviously wasn't me.  
I'm really excited for Chapter Six and Seven, though the delay for this one was quite long. Sorry about that! Hope you like this chapter, it's pretty long! Enjoy..._

_**Dedication: My reviewers – of course!**_

* * *

VOTES RESULTS!!

Voting is now officially closed.

Okay, I lied...I couldn't stick to one idea – so I HAD to incorporate all (or most) of the ideas, and I came up with the best idea...I'm not going to spill it though!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, but I'd like to give a few special things out. Also, most people chose E, so that's my main focus!

**Thank you to: Writer in the Valley, BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses, MISS'Hannah-MarieHale'BOOKWORM, Shadow-The Black Queen  
**  
I loved your unique ideas, and I'll be using them, so look out! Though some might be modified...

* * *

**SIX**

_**Never Double-Cross a Woman**_

A lot changes in three and a half weeks, and I went from repulsing the idea of living with Draco and Blaise, to..._liking_ it.

Yeah, when I admitted it to myself, I was shocked as well. Most people would think that Draco (as I call him now) and I could never ever come close to being _acquaintances _much less friends, but I learnt otherwise. Apparently, he had a problem with the mudblood Hermione, but not the prim, proper,_ pureblood_ Hermione. Yes, it was a very biased and prejudiced thing to do, something that Granger wouldn't put up with...but not the Riddle side of me, which agreed with him – and Blaise and Ginny – completely.

I sighed and got off the couch, only to be met a ruffled Draco coming out of his room. I giggled as I noted the grey owl that was cling onto his right arm and slowly pried it off. Draco was scowling at it, muttering something about 'bloody owls'. I clamped my mouth shut, to prevent myself from laughing my head off.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked, annoyed. I snorted and he rolled his eyes, "At least Ginny and Blaise don't tease me," he paused to think at the two 'lovebirds' who were currently visiting the Manor, "...I take that back."

"I would," I smirked, and untied the note from the owl's claws. "Looks like it's from the Weasel..."

"Another love note...?" Draco asked, playfully. He leant over the back of my head, "Let me see..."

I rolled my eyes and un-scrolled the piece of parchment paper, before reading it out loud, "_Hi Love, I just sent this owl to remind you of our plans! I hope you haven't forgotten – I'll meet you in the Astronomy Tower at 8. Love Ron..."_

"You didn't tell us you had a meeting with Weasley!" The blonde cried, accusingly.

I shrugged, to be honest; I didn't even remember having a meeting with him. I waved the thought away – I probably forgot it with all the Potion work that we've been doing. I sighed and glanced at the clock – 7:55 – before quickly saying goodbye to Draco and heading towards the Tower. On the way I glanced at one of the mirrors, before touching up my hair and trudging towards the Tower, reminiscing about the last few weeks.

---

_Ginny was flipping through the latest copy of 'Witch Weekly', while I was starting my Draft of Forbidden Charms. It had been almost two hours since Ginny and I had sent the boys off with instructions on how to get into Azkaban and free the Dementors, and they had still not returned. I was seriously having doubts on whether or not we should've sent them._

_Suddenly, as if I had said the magic words, Draco and Blaise appeared into the common room, looking very tired. I sighed and conjured up some chocolate, and handed it to them both. They readily ate it, and their dull faces regained their colour. I turned towards Ginny, who had now shifted from her spot, right next to Blaise and was looking at him worriedly._

"_So..." I said, resisting the urge to roll my eyes at my sister, "How did it go?"_

"_Go...it went!" Malfoy growled snapping more chocolate into his mouth, "Those bloody Dementors refused to believe us and they went all crazy on us! They kept saying that they wanted you girls and they wouldn't shut up about it!"_

_I raised one eyebrow, bemused and Blaise chuckled, croakily. "Draco, here, almost threw a fit. In the end the Dementors agreed to come with us, after they 'fed' on Draco a lot of times. We had to make sure we had their agreement to harm only Muggles and not any Death Eaters and they went all, 'Why didn't you say you served the Dark Lord' on us. That's when he lost it."_

"_I did not lose it," Draco growled, and I shot him sympathetic glances._

"_At least it wasn't me," Blaise shrugged, smiling at Ginny. I made a gagging action and Draco cracked a very small half smirk, half-smile. _

---

Our relationship had improved from there, and soon all four of us were like best friends...if you could say that. It was sort of like a sisterhood-cross-brotherhood. Gin and I were sisters, so we were naturally close, and Blaise and Draco grew up together and were practically brothers. So, if Ginny accepted Blaise – and boy, she did – I accepted him, and if he accepted Draco, we both did. It was complicated, but it worked out, in its own twisted way.

Ginny _was_ my sister and Blaise was her huge crush. The dark-toned man was my definition of a 'brother', since he was as annoying, but loveable as one. Though I seriously don't see why Ginny was all over him...but I guess it wouldn't do much good if I saw what she saw in him, either. Draco – on the other hand – was my friend. I guess we had a like/dislike relationship, and we could go from being nice to going at each other's throats in a split second. Usually, though, he was the fun person I talked with when Ginny and Blaise started their daily flirting.

I rubbed my temples as I remembered them giggling as they disappeared to go to the Manor – to check up on the Dementors, so they said – leaving a very disgusted Draco and me behind. I cleared my head, quickly, as I reached the door to the Astronomy Tower. I twisted the door knob, and didn't even have to walk a step forward before I felt the colour drain out of my face.

Ron was there, all right, only he was snogging Lavender Brown.

My world spun as I watched them turn from where they were leaning on – the stony wall of the Tower – and Ron's eyes widened. How _dare _he? I might not care whether or not he liked me, but how _dare_ he think he can cheat on _me_! I may be pretending to be his girlfriend, but that doesn't give him the right to...to _cheat_ on me!

"RONALD WEASLEY!" I cried, my face turning from pale to scarlet red,

"H-Hermione," The idiot was stuttering, "I-I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"YOU SENT ME A BLOODY OWL TELLING ME TO MEET HERE AT EIGHT!" I screeched, thrusting the piece of paper into his face, completely ignoring the shocked looks Lavender was sending us both.

"You weren't supposed to get that!" Ron said, his temper rising, "I told that bloody owl to send it to my girlfriend..._oh_!"

I willed fake tears to pour out of my eyes, "Ron – how _could_ you? I-I've been nothing but faithful, and you cheat on me! We're _through_ Ron!"

I tore out of the Tower, making sure that both of them could catch a glimpse of my 'tear strained, red eyed face'. As soon as I was out of the Tower, I quickly cast a Concealment Charm on myself and snuck behind the Tower door, silently praising my acting skills. I could've sighed right then and there...not only was I free of Ron, but now the break-up wasn't _my_ fault, it was _his_.

Ron was muttering under his breath, "Mudblood _bitch_...She can't break up with me!"

"That's it Ronald Weasley!" I heard Lavender yell, "First you _lie_ to me and tell me that you and Hermione are _no longer an item_, and then you call her a...a _Mudblood_! How could you? I thought you were a good person! Not only did you break your best friend's heart and call her a _despicable_ name, you insulted my background! Did you _happen_ to forget that my Dad was a muggle-born?"

"Come on Lav," Ron groaned, "I'm not lying now, am I? Besides, we're not cheating-"

"BUT WE DID RON!" Lavender screamed, her eyes pouring with _real _tears, "YOU LOWERED ME TO A HORRIBLE STANDARD!! LAVENDER LILLIUS BROWN DOES NOT CHEAT!!"

_So it was Ron_, I thought, curiously. If there is one thing I loved – it's causing trouble, especially amongst the DA. I smirked to myself and watched as Lavender's voice lowered, "I thought you were a good guy...you tricked me into cheating on a great girl...y-you! I-I hate you! We're done!" I heard a loud, tight slapping noise, followed by a strangled sob.

Lavender swept out of the room, looking distraught, and headed straight for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, leaving a very shocked Ron behind. I quickly headed towards the staircases, and snickered at the dumbstruck Ron behind. I quickly stood in front of Salazar's Quarters and distinctly wondered if I could magic up a Pensive. I nodded to the snake and opened the materialized doorknob and tried to mask the huge smirk on my face.

Boy, Draco was going to _love_ this...

---

The next day – the 17th of October, according to Blaise – I woke up late. Ginny and I had been up all last night, discussing what had happened yesterday, and she sided with me, obviously. Though, she had been _very_ jealous that I no longer had to be with Ron and was 'free' from socializing with the Disgusting Duo – as Blaise and Draco nicknamed them.

I quickly pulled on my robes and shook Ginny awake. I knew that we were already late for breakfast, and I wanted to make it there on time to snag some toast and pumpkin juice. Ginny waved – _very _enthusiastically – at Blaise, before I dragged her off to the Great Hall, much to her disappointment.

As soon as we pushed open the doors, the whole room fell silent and looked at us, even the teachers. Normally, I'd put on my Granger act and blush, but this time I glared at everyone and sat at the far end of the table, indignantly. Unfortunately, everyone still stared, and a few at the Gryffindor table started whispering. I turned, confused, and saw a smug Ron whispering to a very angry Harry.

"What do you think is going on?" I murmured to Ginny, who was staring intently at Harry, her brow wrinkling in thought. She wasn't listening to me, and quickly sat opposite me, her gaze lingering on Harry for a second, before turning back to me.

"His Occulmency shields have improved," Ginny hissed, under her breath. Her voice was so low, it sounded sort of like Parsletongue, "I can't get through to his mind..."

So _that_ was what she was concentrating so hard on, "Did you try Ron?"

"No," She muttered, a disgusted look crossed her face, "He's got that look, which means he's thinking about something...disturbing."

I coughed, and the volume in the Great Hall returned, but people kept throwing us weird looks. Then, suddenly, a Gryffindor girl turned to me and asked, "Are the rumours true? Ron Weasley is saying that you and Lavender teamed up to break his heart, it's been going around since the morning."

"_What_ are you talking about?" I growled, making her inch away. She shrugged and shot me a frightened look, before scrambling over to where her friend was looking, anxiously. I snorted silently, before drifting into other thoughts. Since when had _Lavender _and I teamed up? The rumours were so unbelievable – I wouldn't even believe them, and so why would anyone else? Especially since Lavender was so upset last night...at the thought of the brunette, I turned, sharply to look at Lavender, who was stabbing her food with her fork. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were flushed, dark. She looked like she had been crying the whole night. I felt a stab of guilt, because she had tortured herself over the break-up by herself, while I had been giggling with Ginny about how fun it was to see Ron tortured.

I turned to Ginny, as if to send telepathic messages, and she nodded. That's one thing I love about Ginny – she thought in a similar fashion to me, and we could understand each other, without even talking. I quickly flashed a grin, before standing up, noisily. Everyone turned to look at me, again and I ignored them and strode over to wear Lavender was.

"Sit with us," I said, sending her a sympathetic, meek smile. I thrust out my hand and Lavender looked at it in disbelief. Finally, she nodded gratefully and clasped it. I helped her up, and led her over to where we were sitting, much to the shock of everyone else.

Ginny was obviously annoyed with their stares, because she scooted over for Lavender, before turning to all the gaping Gryffindors, and snapping, "_What_ are you staring at? Mind your own business, will you?"

Lavender smiled, meekly, before croaking, "Thanks, guys. Y-you're the only ones who will talk to me. Even Parvati is ignoring me, because of R-Ron..."

I smiled at her – she wasn't that bad, "It is okay Lavender, we'll show them, right? We'll teach them to never double-cross a woman."

---

Classes passed quickly for me, but not so much for Lavender. It helped that we were there, though. We made sure that we were _always_ sitting next to her on a three seat table. Even if it meant we couldn't chatter about our...er..._extra-curricular activities_, Ginny and I agreed that we should make an effort to be there for Lavender. Now, this wasn't usual Slytherin behaviour – shielding Gryffindorks – but Lavender turned out to be...nice. It was very awkward, but we got along quite well...In other words, she was shaping out to be a 'Katarina', if I quote from _Dark Queen_.

It was after another DADA lesson (most effective shield charms), that Lavender decided to return to Parvati and her room. Ginny and I were walking around a deserted corridor, intending to take a long-awaited visit to Mother's Dorm. She still didn't know that Draco and Blaise lived with us, and she owled me a few days ago, saying she missed her 'babies', to the amusement of Draco.

Ginny spoke, interrupting my thoughts, "What do you think of Lavender?"

"Well," I began, only to be stopped by a very annoyed Harry "Jerk" Potter stomping towards us, wand in hand. I turned to Ginny, raising my eyebrow, but she was apparently trying to break through Harry's Occulmency shields again.

"How could you, Hermione!?" Potter yelled, as he neared us, wand in hand. Soon he was a few centimetres away from us, his wand pointing at us, "How could you do that to Ron?"

"Do what?" I growled, annoyed that he interrupted a conversation and pointed a freaking wand at me, for no reason at all.

Harry's eyes flashed, "Don't act like you're clueless! You set him up – you and Lavender pretended to like him, forced him to cheat and then broke up with him!"

I scoffed, and he glared at me, obviously believing Ron's lies. I was about to turn around, when Ginny stepped forward, eyes blazing. "Harry James Potter – don't you _dare_ accuse Hermione of _that_! _Think_ about what you're saying! The stupid rumour that Ron invented makes no sense at all and you bloody well know that!"

"Don't lie," Harry snarled, though there was a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes, "Ron was crying about it all night, he told us everything. He said you'd try to deny it and that you'd..."

"_He_ said?" Ginny cried in frustration, "So you're going to listen to Ron?! Tell me, Harry, did your precious Ron tell you that he sent Hermione an owl to meet him at the Astronomy Tower at 8 by _accident_? Did he tell you that it was meant to go to Lavender? Did Ronald Weasley tell you that he was kissing Lavender in the Tower – after lying to her that he and Hermione were through! DID YOU KNOW THAT HE CALLED HER A MUDBLOOD BITCH AFTER SHE BROKE UP WITH HIM!? DID HE, HARRY!?"

Harry's wand lowered and his face instantly morphed into disbelief, and then guilt, "I-I didn't know that...I-I'm sorry Mione, I just..."

"SHE DOESN'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" My sister screeched, "If you're so quick to judge your best friend, and then come and _point a wand_ at her, then...then I don't know you. I-I'm sorry Harry, but if you're going to be like this, we're _through_!"

Ginny flipped her red hair, ignoring Harry's pleas. Then, he caught sight of her snake-shaped birthmark, and his guilty look vanished and was replaced by a suspicious one. My own eyes widened as I shot a troubled look at Ginny, and I hissed, "He-he saw it!"

What I didn't realise that I was staring at Ginny's birthmark, so I'd spoken in Parsletongue, and Harry _was_ a Parsletongue. Harry's eyes widened, once he realised that we were hiding something. The scarlet haired girl glanced at her bright mark and then realisation dawned on her. A shocked and panicked look crossed her face and she stared at Harry in horror.

"It looks like the Dark Mark," Potter's eyes were in slits, "_Ginny Weasley_, what are you and Hermione hiding?"

"Actually, it's Miss and Miss Riddle," Ginny replied, automatically, before slapping her mouth shut. I glared at Ginny, meaningfully and Harry stared at us in disbelief. His eyes kept flashing from the birthmark to his ex-girlfriend, to me. Finally, his face became slightly red.

"Y-you're kidding r-right? T-that's fake a-and you guys are playing a prank, r-right?" Harry asked, quietly. He looked at Ginny, and her face said it all. He looked at her in shock and dropped his wand on the floor, making it echo across the room.

Ginny took this to her advantage and scowled, "I would say I'm sorry, _Potter_, but I'm not."

Harry looked confused, but by the time he had realised what had happened, she had whipped out her wand and cried, "Accio Harry's wand!"

I smirked at Potter's horrified expression and Ginny stalked over to him, looking like a true Riddle. I felt an urge to walk up and hex him, but I knew Ginny wanted to deal with it by herself. So, I leant against the wall and watched as Potter looked around, nervously.

"G-Ginny, you can't do this!" Harry cried, "I-I'm _Harry_, remember?"

"That's exactly _why _I'm doing it," Ginny sneered, "Oh, and Harry...when I finish with you, remember this – never double-cross a woman...especially Tom Riddle's daughter."

She smirked, evilly, "Once you remember this, it'll be too late..._obliviate_!"

**(A/N: That rhymes – funny!)**

---

Two days past, and Ginny and I found ourselves walking with Lavender – who was still looking up for our 'protection' – to the Great Hall, for our usual Sunday breakfast. We were planning on getting there early, because according to Lavender, McGonagall had something important to tell the school.

It turned out that she was right, because as soon as everyone had arrived, the Headmistress tapped her glass and stood up to the podium to speak.

"The teachers and I," McGonagall began, loudly, "Have decided to start a new tradition at Hogwarts. After some discussion, it is decided that we are to have a Halloween Ball on the 31st of October," she paused, before continuing, "We have scheduled a last-minute Hogsmeade trip next Saturday, for you to buy your Halloween things."

"Now, I know that this is very sudden, but we do hope you have fun," She finished, before surveying the room, "Do any of you have questions?"

Nobody dared shout, though I was pretty sure they wanted to. After all, this was_ McGonagall _we were talking about...not many people very eager to get in trouble. Some people raised their hand, though and the Headmistress addressed a few of them.

Once the Headmistress had called upon her, Daphne Greengrass spoke up, "Are we allowed bringing dates from out of school?"

McGonagall looked like she was contemplating it, before she nodded and said, "Yes, but only if they are in their third year and above and they must have their school's permission."

I turned to Ginny who had the same expression as I did. This was going to be interesting...

---

_Ginny rushed into Salazar's Quarters the second she was dismissed. I had to reluctantly follow her, and I had a pretty good idea why she was so eager to head back to our room. I watched her hiss at the snake, before literally collapsing into the room, almost bouncing up in excitement. We were met by a confused Draco, who was making some Wizard Coffee. He raised an eyebrow as Blaise exited his dorm and Ginny nearly jumped on him._

"_We're having a Halloween Ball!" Ginny was smiling, "It's going to be so cool, we get to get to Hogsmeade and everything!!"_

"_Sounds good," Blaise grinned, "But why exactly are you telling me this?"_

"_We-ell, I'm no longer dating Harry...so I can bring whoever I want..." Ginny batted her eyelashes, "So...will you go to the ball with me?"_

_To say he was taken aback was an understatement. He sat down and then, his voice croaked, "Are you asking me because you like me, or because you want to make Potter jealous?"_

_Ginny looked at him blankly, confusion etched into her face. Realisation dawned on her and her eyes widened, "Oh...that's what you mean! Er...well, I'm asking you because I like you...but you can use that Potter thing as an excuse."_

"_O-okay," Blaise said, turning slightly pink, before smirking. "But only if Mione takes Draco as her date."_

"_Fine with me," Draco shrugged, before I could say anything. "As long as it bugs the hell out of Weasel, then I'm in."_

_I felt a throb of disappointment, but quickly rid myself of the thoughts. Draco was eying me, curiously, obviously watching for a reaction. I morphed my face into one of indifference, but cracked a smile. I took out my wand and tapped it on Blaise's head. Instantly, his skin turn a shade lighter and his hair lengthened a bit. Then I turned to Draco and did the same. His shockingly bright – but cute – blonde hair turned into a darker, dirty blonde and his skin became slightly tanner, and his eyes became a more obvious shade of blue._

"_You are now our dates," I smirked, "Drake L'foy and Blasé Banizi..."_

---

"Mione, Ginny – wait up!"

I stopped, and so did Ginny. We had been walking across the borders of Hogwarts, because we had an appointment with Bellatrix settled. We were supposed to be talking about looking for Father's body and we were going to make a stop at the Manor again. I turned to Ginny, who was already turning towards the two shadows, eyes flashing with a distinct hate. I narrowed my own eyes (which were probably red) as I saw Potter and Weasley walking towards us, breathless.

"What do you want?" I muttered making sure my eyes looked hurt.

Ron's face instantly looked guilty, but Harry quickly covered up for him, shielding him from our 'hurt' looks. "Um, well do you know the ball? Well, we know that you guys don't have dates, so we were wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with us. Will you?"

"_What_?" Ginny asked, as if she didn't believe a word they said. "You're asking _us _to go to the ball with _you_?"

Potter looked uncomfortable, and he squirmed slightly. "Well...er...yeah...Um, because neither of us have dates, so we could go as friends...maybe...?"

"What makes you think we don't have dates?" I hissed, annoyed.

"Because the only other person you've been on a date with is Viktor Krum," Ron said, equally as frustrated (what he didn't know was that I was dating him to get information on whether his ex-Headmaster was still loyal or not).

"Well, _sorry _to disappoint you Ron," I snapped, "but for your information, Ginny and I already have dates."

"Don't be silly, Mione," Harry smiled, "Everyone in the school except us is already going with someone else. You can't have dates!"

"That shows what _you_ know," Ginny growled, "FYI, we're not going with anyone in school. We've got our own social life, mind you. We're going with two _men_ who finished at Durmstrang _last year_."

Ron's face when pale white, "W-what...? You can't have dates – y-you're not going with Vicky, are you? How could you choose _them_ over us?"

"No," I retorted, "For one, they are more mature, older and two, they didn't go around _cheating, falsely_ accusing their friends and breaking their hearts. Oh, and three – they are _so_ much hotter than..._you._"

With that, I stalked off into the Forbidden Forest, not caring whether or not they saw me or not. As soon as I reached a small clearing, I stopped stalking and sat down on a stump, breathing heavily. I rubbed my temples and willed my eyes to stop glowing red, and finally they did. I sighed and watched as Ginny remained at the entrance of the Forest, yelling insults at rapid speed. I smiled, silently and then walked around the clearing.

It was like any other clearing, with trees surrounding me to make a circle. The only weird thing was that it was very dull, and the only thing bright was a long ray of light that was positioned right on a small stone, that looked similar to a headstone. I crouched down and read off the plaque, "Treasured forever, even for his sins and achievements. Here lies the one and only _Tom Marvolo Riddle_."

My eyes widened – this was my Father's grave! I felt tears prickling around my eyes as I re-read the last three words over and over again. I looked down and the sandy hills, and quickly pointed my wand at the ground and muttered a quick spell. The sand disappeared and the very still body of my Father lay there. Only, he didn't look like Voldemort, he looked like _Tom Riddle_...

Tears streamed down my face as I touched his black hair and pale skin. I had found his body...My _father_...I stood there for five minutes, ignoring Ginny's loud exclamations, just staring at his body, overwhelmed. He looked so, peaceful...but I knew he wasn't. I clasped onto one of Father's hands and ran a hand through his hair.

That was when I noticed a small black bag lying at his feet. Furiously wiping away my tears, I picked up the bag and looked at the silver words sewn into the bag. I whispered the words out loud, "His soul was burnt, but he will always remain as one." Still sobbing quietly, I peaked open the bag, where the ashes of his Hocruxes lay.

Behind me, I heard Ginny's angry steps and she entered the clearing and looked at Father's body. For a moment, she stood stock-still, before she slumped down and stared at the grave, sadly. Tears were slowly pouring down her face and she looked as bad as I did. We stood there, brooding for fifteen minutes, before I realised what we were doing.

"Ginny," I said softly, "_What _are we doing? We've already cried over Father...b-but don't you see? This is our chance...we found Father, the Hocruxes and Mother and you are so close to finishing the Potion...this is an open window."

The red-head nodded, wiping tears from her face, before straightening her back. I did the same and cast one longing look at Father, before tapping my wand on my necklace, "_Bellatrix Lestrange,_ come."

There was a flash and Bellatrix stood in front of us, bowing. "You called, Miss Riddle?"

"Yes," I said, pointing at Father's body, "Take Daddy's body to the dungeons in the Manor. After that, come straight back, we've got some _Halloween _plans to discuss..."

---

The rest of the week passed quickly, and soon it was the day of the Surprise Hogsmeade trip. Blaise and Draco had asked us to buy them their outfits, much to Ginny's delight. As soon as we got to Hogsmeade, Ginny dragged Lavender and I to the nearest dress shop. I watched as they flicked through various dresses, that didn't seem 'right'.

"_Mione_," Ginny wailed, clutching a shocking pink dress that clashed with her hair, "You haven't tried on anything! Don't be a spoil-sport..."

"Merlin, Gin," I muttered, smacking my head, "You're acting like Mirabella from Dark – _Ginny_! I have the best idea for a dress! Come on, let's get _out_ of here!"

"What exactly are you going to buy?" Lavender (who was going with the only boy who would talk to her – Seamus) asked, putting back a light blue dress.

I didn't respond, but instead dragged them to a shop that specialised in formal wear. As soon as we got there I told them, "Remember that really weird ball scene I showed you the other day, Gin? How cool would it be if we could 'go' as them? Like, you'd me Mirabella, Lav would be Katarina and I could be Ayshandra?"

"That's a cool idea, Mione," Ginny said, "But where are we going to find dresses like that?"

"You'll see," I winked, "We'll show them not to double-cross us women!"

----

It was two days later, on the 27th that Mother finally called us to meet in her Private Quarters. Both Ginny and I were anxious about what she had to say, because we needed the reversing spell for the Avada (the Potion was long complete, thanks to the draft Wormtail made) before the 31st, otherwise our plans would fall apart...I was starting to doubt whether or not we could pull it off, the whole thing being so last-minute and all.

Mother invited us in, as usual, and made us some tea. I sipped it, nervously and watched as she pulled out a green leather diary. She inhaled, sharply and then sat across us, just like she did when she told us who Ginny really was.

"This whole thing starts shortly after Molly was disowned," Mother explained, and then studied Ginny's slightly-shocked, smirking face, "Mother disowned her because she married Arthur Weasley, instead of who she was supposed to – Regulus Black. Anyway, by then I had gone completely bad, and your Father was in the beginning of his reign. He came to me, because I was a Ravenclaw, because he needed an untraceable way to kill someone. It took years, but finally I was able to invent the Avada Kedavra curse."

Ginny looked impressed and I smiled at my mum, urging her to continue. She looked down at her diary, "When I created it, I created an anti-Avada for it. I wrote everything down in this book...eventually, I lost it and I found no use for the anti-curse, and nobody knew of it...not even Tom.... I had hidden this book in my old Hogwarts hideout, and I was never able to retain it. It was under a very strong disguising spell, and I only remembered where it was two days ago..."

"What is it?" My sister asked, softly, gazing at the book. Mother smiled at us, and handed the book, which was open to a specific page. My gaze wandered around the elegant script, and there were no lengthy paragraphs, only a few words.

_The Killing Curse_

_Incantation: "Avada Kedavra"_

_Creates a green light which should kill the person very quickly, almost impossible to revive._

_Reverse: "Eternus Juvenis"_

_Translation – Eternal Youth_

_Not tested, should created a light pink light which will revive any-one under the Avada Kedavra Curse. This spell takes a lot of strength and might not work, you need to have a very strong background in the Dark Arts – not Defence, though – to overcome the Avada Kedavra, as should the victim._

_~ Celena Ravenclaw-Riddle_

Maybe we did have a hope, after all. If we could crack the Avada Kedavra, we may be able to pull this off after all.

---

"We're not ready!" Ginny whined for the fortieth time that day, "It won't work! The potion will face, the Avada will back-fire and nothing will turn out good! We need more time...we're not ready!"

"Can _you stop_ that, Ginny?" I groaned.

Ginny shot me a glare from where she was sitting, cuddled up to Blaise all couple-like. I rolled my eyes and turned to Draco who was looking at Ginny, a smirk on his face. I hit him on the shoulder and her rolled his eyes and scowled at me, before sticking out his tongue.

"Draco! Stop flirting with my sister so she can _pay attention_!" She screeched.

"We weren't flirting!" Draco cried his hands up in defence, which caused Ginny to scoff.

"Okay, Gin, calm down." Blaise soothed, playing with her red hair, "As much as I am worried about the plan as well, why don't you focus on things like...the ball?"

Ginny's eyes widened in size, "Oh Merlin...! I _completely_ forgot about the ball! It starts in _six _hours – _Come on_ Mione, we _have _to get ready!"

She dragged me to our dorm and I smacked my head and glared at Blaise for reminding her, and muttered under my breath.

_Never double-cross a woman..._

* * *

**NEVER DOUBLE-CROSS A WOMAN**

_Hm, well I really hope you liked this chapter! It's a pretty long one, so hope that makes up for my delay. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be as interesting as the Escape from Azkaban, if not better! Well, I better leave you to review, shouldn't I?_

_Oh, and thank you to everyone who reviewed or voted for the poll! I'm sorry if your choice or idea didn't get picked, but I had a lot of fun reading them! You guys are awesome! Anyway, Read and review!_

_Yours Truly,_

_FashionStarlet, xx_

* * *

**Poll 2**

**Should Lavender go to the Dark Side?**

**Should Hermione's plan go on without a hitch, or will Harry/Ron escape?**

**Review, xx**


	7. Halloween, The Truth Hurts

**Lady Darkness: **_**Era Obscurum**_

_I don't think Draco is a git, so I'm not J.K. Rowling.  
I'm so excited for this chapter, really! It'll be awesome, and hopefully quite long. Anyway, hope you like it! Sorry for the delay, though._

_**Dedication: Everyone who reviewed/added me...and Draco Malfoy.**_

**Chapter includes OOC Draco, A loving-fatherly Voldemort, Extremely Good Acting Skills, a TV Screen and Just a few unimportant things...Like Voldemort returning, not that it's a big deal...**

* * *

**SEVEN**

_**Halloween – The Truth Hurts**_

The clocked chimed nine – the Halloween Ball had started...Any other girl would've been nervous. No, they would've been _beyond _nervous. Obviously, I wasn't any 'other girl' just scheming to bring the greatest Dark Lord ever back to life, so I wasn't feeling the slightest nervous. Maybe just a bit worried, but nervous was – as Ginny put it – 'out of my league'.

"You ready?" Ginny breathed next to me, as she touched up her French Bun. I smiled and looked over her outfit one last time. My sister was dressed in a gorgeous dark green, V-neck dress with a light green sash. It had a small slit at the bottom, with green layers. Ginny noticed my smile and then twirled around, the dark green Slytherin emblem clipped onto her red locks, which fell down near her invisible birthmark.

I held up my finger and then posed into the mirror for one last time, as I admired my dress. I was wearing a dark green corset with intricate designs, on a black ball gown that cascaded around me. On my right hand I had a black, chunky necklace and on the other a black ring. Around my neck hung the familiar Slytherin necklace Father had gifted me and I smiled as I touched the cold metal, before peering up from my curled, brown locks, into my brown contacts (which had a tendency to 'burn' into their original red when I had a tantrum). Satisfied, I whirled on my dark green heels and nodded at Ginny, "Come on...time to blow them away!"

"You mean the whole school or just Draco?" Ginny giggled. I rolled my eyes and glared at her, before exiting the dorm. I quickly blinked my eyes to adjust to the abnormally bright lights, before grinning at the boys who had their backs to us. Exchanging looks with Ginny; I crept behind Draco and then tapped his shoulder. His handsome – um, I mean _surprised_ – face turned abruptly towards my own and his jaw dropped. I giggled under my breath...he looked _so_ cute like that, especially in his gorgeous black and green dress robes.

"H-Hermione," he stammered, "Y-you look _amazing_!"

"Thanks," I grinned, taking his arm and kissing him on the cheek, (hey I said _cheek_) before apparating near the entrance to the new and improved Great Hall. We were already very late, so everyone would already be in the Hall, giving us a chance to make a huge entrance.

Potter and Weasley probably thought that we were lying about our dates and didn't show up, I thought, and snickered. Draco, still looking dazed, turned to me, curiously and I told him what had happened in the Yule Ball and Draco sneered at Ron's stupidity, something I'd expected him to do. Seriously, though, I wondered how far he could push his acting skills today...

I waved the thought away and looked at where Ginny and Blaise were flirting, again. I tapped my foot, impatiently, before finally getting their attention. I waved for them to go in first, and they did. Blaise pushed open the big black doors and slowly, agonizingly walked down the stairs. Everyone turned to look at them and I saw Harry look at Ginny and Blaise in jealously. I rolled my eyes at that motion, before turning to Draco, who was looking more than eager to do his part. I smiled at him and I grasped his hand, making him look at me shocked, before letting his emotions settle. Finally, we stepped through the frame of the door.

Everybody was staring – the girls at Draco, and the boys at, well..._me_. I smirked at a particular red-head's enraged expression. He looked like he was going to murder Draco...though; it would probably be Draco murdering _him_ if all went well. I cleared my mind and continued our descent down the staircase. As soon as we reached the bottom, I weaved my way through the crowd of people and headed straight for Ginny and Blaise, who had managed to pry themselves away from the students.

What an eventful Halloween this would be...

---

We quickly scored a nice booth, and after saying hello to mostly everyone (including Lavender, who looked beautiful in a dark red dress) everyone seemed to lose interest and left us in peace. Ginny and Blaise went to the Dance Floor immediately, while Draco and I chatted idly. A few hours had passed, and Draco and I had danced to a couple of songs and were currently waiting for Blaise and my sister to return with the food they'd promised.

"...And then we caught Bella snogging him in the broom cupboard and she was so red...oh, Drake, you should see how she looked like..." I giggled, reminiscing about our latest visit to the Manor (which Mother had _still_ refused to visit), when I felt Draco stare at me. I turned to him, confused, "Drake, what's wrong, you look – mmpff..."

Before I realised what had happened, Draco had leant across to me and kissed me. I felt soft lips pressed against mine and melted into his. The surroundings disappeared and my eyes fluttered close as I kissed him back, his hands wrapped around my waist. It felt like heaven...I _never_ wanted to let go, but I did. The heat began to rise and I reluctantly detached my lips from his, and looked at him with big brown eyes. He was flushing a very, very dark red and by the heat on my cheeks, I knew that I was as well.

"What was that for?" I asked, feebly, tucking back a brown bang.

His face reddened, if that was possible, "Uh, the Weasel was looking..."

I raised an eyebrow, not even bothering to look at Ron, whose stare was pretty obvious. Instead I cocked my head and looked at him, "Ron has been looking at us for two hours, Dray. No, seriously, why did you kiss me?"

"I-uh..." Draco was at a loss for words, which was a first (or a second, if you included this morning) for him. Finally, he sighed and decided to just say it, "Um...you'll most likely kill me for saying this, but I...er...I _really_ like you, every since that day in the Quarters...and I...um...what I mean is...well..."

"Will I be your girlfriend?" I finished, my voice wavering the slightest. Draco nodded, a bit unsure of himself and I gave him a meek smile, mentally outlining all the pros and cons. "_Well_...okay."

"_Okay_?" Draco asked...his face was almost back to normal and he raised one blonde eyebrow in a familiar expression.

"Yeah," I grinned, snuggling closer to him, "I like you as well, so we might as well give it a try. Besides, not we can give Gin and Blai (A nickname I used for Blaise, since Blasé was too weird) run for their money!"

Draco smirked, his demeanour back to normal, "At least we don't need to tell them, since they're standing _right behind the booth_."

Silently, the couple trouped out, Blaise pouting and Ginny's face bursting with excitement. I shot Ginny a questioning glance, and the red-head burst out, "Blaise asked me out! Just then – right after you guys did!"

"Merlin, Gin!" I shrieked, under my breath. "This is totally _our_ day!"

"_So_..." Ginny giggled, "How was the kiss?"

---

It took precisely 2 hours and 15 minutes for Ron and Harry to come to their senses and stomp all the way to our table. I had just finished gossiping with Ginny, when they stormed over, the trace of anger and jealously flashing more vibrantly on Ron's face than Potter's. I snorted behind my hand and watched as Ginny flashed them a 'happy' smile.

"Hi Harry, Ron..." My sister greeted, "We haven't introduced you! Boys, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, my brother. Harry, Ron, this is Drake L'foy, Hermione's boyfriend (Ron's face reddened) and Blasé Banizi, my boyfriend." Harry stared, his features mixed with sadness, discomfort and jealousy as he nodded at Draco and Blaise.

"Boyfriends...!? Are you telling me that –" Ron shouted, before Harry clamped his hand over Ron's and shot us a sad look, before dragging a glaring Weasley back to their own booth. My gaze lingered on them for a second, before I turned to a snickering Blaise and Draco.

"How _pathetic_..." Draco sneered, and I rolled my eyes, silently agreeing with him.

---

I turned to look at Ginny, who nodded silently. It was time...McGonagall got up to give her speech and we ducked under the table, and crept out of the Great Hall. The Headmistress's voice got further and further away, and I snuck out of the doors and out into the Hogwarts grounds. After a few minutes, we found the area directly outside the Great Hall, and hid behind the wall. I turned to Ginny and pulled out my black ring, which Mother had disguised as a portkey. Ginny grinned and pulled out the second portkey, a letter written to the one and only Harry Potter, which she placed carefully on the floor, before she turned to me, "Ready...take it away, Mione!"

"Morsomorde," I whispered, pointing my wand at the sky. A jet green light poured out of my wand and shot into the sky. Smoke flitted around, before finally morphing into the classic Death Eater mark. I smirked and quickly cast a tracking spell on the mark, so that we'd be able to see exactly what was happening. Then I turned to Ginny, who had her hand on the portkey. I grabbed on as well, muttering _Portus_ and getting sucked into a whirlpool.

Before I vanished, I opened my mouth and let out an ear-piercing scream.

---

Seconds later, Ginny and I had appeared in a small, dark room just outside the Ballroom in the Manor. I blinked and regained my sight, and then turned to observe the room. It was dimly lit, and there was a wide, Muggle TV Screen and a plush green sofa. Ginny plopped down on the comforter and motioned for me to join her. I shrugged and turned to watch what was happening back at Hogwarts.

_Harry and Ron ran outside, after recognizing the familiar scream. They were followed by an alert McGonagall and a confused Draco and Blaise. Everyone gasped as they registered the Dark Mark and Harry's eyes widened._

"You know, that spell you did is actually pretty cool," Ginny commented, "It even gives you close ups on their expressions!"

"_The Dark Mark...it's here!" Ron cried, looking startled._

_Harry meanwhile was looking shocked that the Dark Mark had appeared after he had already defeated Voldemort. His eyes scanned the area and then focused on a piece of parchment which was lying innocently on the grass. Harry picked it up and exchanged looks with Ron, before deciding to read it out loud._

"_Two of your students have been taken," He read, his expressions changing by the second, "The Mudblood Granger girl and your stupid Weasel girlfriend shall die by the end of the day, if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley do not surrender their services by midnight...The letter is a portkey, and will activate with a Portus. Beware; come alone or else your little girl-friends shall suffer..."_

"_Hermione...!" Draco cried, surfacing from the crowd, his face looking panicked. He looked at them, pleadingly, "M-my girlfriend is captured! Please, you must save her...please!"_

"Wow," I raised my eyebrow, "Who knew Draco could act?"

Ginny rolled her eyes but stifled a giggle, "Shut up, I want to hear Blaise!"

"_We'll go," Ron said, puffing out his chest._

"_Please let us go with you," Blaise pleaded, and after seeing Harry's hesitation, added, "I-I can't stand here being helpless...they need us, please! They're our girlfriends..."_

"_I-I..." Harry sighed, "Fine, you can come, but we have to hurry. It's midnight in twenty minutes!"_

_Draco nodded, thanking Harry and Ron profusely, before grabbing onto the letter. Ron, looking reluctant, held on as well and Harry muttered, "Portus..."_

_The light flashed and they disappeared._

"They're here" Ginny whispered as she opened the door. I breathed in and crept outside and watched as the four boys materialized on a bright spot in the pitch black Ballroom. Harry and Ron fell right on their faces and Draco and Blaise disappeared into the shadows. I looked around for a second, but later felt a pair of reassuring hands on my shoulder.

I turned my attention to where Ron was looking around, frantically. Harry was gazing around the room, and suddenly a weird look appeared on Potter's face and he looked around, eyes slightly narrowed, "Ron...Ron, I think this is a trap..."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Ron asked, confused. He brushed back his red hair and looked at Harry, who still had a weird expression on his face. Harry sighed, "I don't know mate...but something about this doesn't feel right..." I nudged Draco, who nodded and stepped up, half-covered in darkness.

"You're right about that, _Potter_." Draco sneered. Harry's eyes widened as he watched Drake L'foy and Blasé Banizi step up. Before he could comprehend what had happened, he and Ron were disarmed and bound up in thick, heavy ropes.

"Drake, what are you _doing_?" Ron cried. Draco smirked and clicked his fingers and both he and Blaise had turned back to their normal selves. Harry's eyes narrowed and he said, angrily, "_Malfoy_...Zabini..."

"Glad to see you still know who we are," Blaise snickered as he tucked away Ron's wand.

"What have you done with Hermione and Ginny!?" Harry yelled, his face showing off fury. Next to him, Ron growled, supportively.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Why don't you see for yourself? Hermione...Ginny..."

That was our cue. I stepped into the sunlight, my ball-gown still cascading around me and my eyes regaining its normal colour of bright red. I saw Harry and Ron's jaws drop as they saw our un-hurt figures. I smirked and watched as Ron shouted, "What did they do to you, Mione, Gin?"

"You mean _them_?" I asked innocently, as I walked up to Draco and kissed him on the lips. Ron's face became furious and he started shouting that the boys had Confunded us and has us under the Imperius Curse.

Harry's eyes showed off hurt as he watched Ginny wrap her arms around Blaise, and he whispered, "Why did you do this Ginny? Hermione...? Why did you betray the light and date them?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Ginny tutted walking around his tied-up figure, "You still haven't figured it out, have you...? We were _never_ on your side, _ever_..."

"You're lying!" Ron shook his head, "There was first year, the Philosopher's Stone, and in the second we saved you from the Basilisk...and...You were with us in the Department of Mysteries..."

"No, Ron, you just thought we were there. Who do you think planned the break-in to Gringotts, not poor old, clueless Quirrel!? Who do you think set the Basilisk on everyone, and then faked her own death and Petrifaction? Who do you think was being cosy with a Death Eater's favourite student? Who do you think freed the prisoners in Azkaban? Who do you think was the most upset when _you killed my Father_?" I asked, shrieking the end.

"Y-Your Father...?" Harry stuttered.

Ginny laughed and I curtseyed, "Yes...My name is Hermione Cassandra Riddle,"

"And Ginevra Devia Riddle," Ginny added, doing her own bow, "...And Welcome to the Re-Birthing of Lord Voldemort!"

The lights flicked on, revealing all the escaped Death Eaters who were crowded around Harry and Father's body, which was lying on a platform next to the brewed potion. Draco gripped onto Harry's collar and Blaise did the same to Ron's as the boys registered what we had told them, and their faces ranged from shock, to disbelief to betrayal and anger. I snickered as I strode over to Father's body, followed by Ginny.

Ginny slid the ring of Voldemort's finger and dipped it into the potion, making it sizzle and fizz. Steam clouded around the cauldron, before finally spitting out the same ring, only it was glowing bizarrely green. I nodded at Ginny, and she slipped the ring back on Father. Potter watched in anger and tried to struggle out of Draco strong grip. I sneered at him and pointed my wand at Father, who was now glowing green. I breathed in and whispered, "Eternus Juvenis!"

A bright pink light enveloped both of us and slowly consumed Tom Riddle's body. After five minutes, and two silencing spells, Father's eyes flickered open and flashed red, exactly like my own. He looked bewildered, but finally registered where he was and he sat up, recognizing the familiar Death Eaters and the walls of Ravenclaw-Slytherin Manor.

"Daddy," I whispered, as his gaze fell on me. He smiled warmly at me, and then at Ginny and I hugged him. The Death Eaters looked on, a bit surprised that Lord Voldemort could be so...caring, but waved it away and continued to bow down to their Lord. I realised that Ginny looked a tad bit uncomfortable, and I quickly smiled and turned to Father. "Daddy, you remember Ginny right? She visited a few summers back? Well, I'd like to introduce you formally...this is Ginevra Devia Riddle...your daughter."

"Devia...?" Father's face showed shock and he hugged her, "Molly...you...kidnapped...what happened?"

"My mother kidnapped me and brought me to live with her husband and proclaimed me a Weasley," Ginny said, sounding disgusted. Behind her, Ron's mouth was gaping at the new piece of information and his brain was calculating something...Molly Weasley and Tom Riddle, father of all evil had sex. I snorted which made Father look at where my gaze fell, and his smile morphed into an evil smirk, and he strode over to where Potter and Weasley were.

"Hm," Daddy said, as he inspected the two boys, "A little, welcome-back present...how _lovely_. I shall have fun torturing you two...your skeletons will make a lovely collection! But first, my two daughters...why don't you have fun with these pathetic boys!"

I smirked and stepped up to where the two boys lay and pointed my wand at Harry, who was pleading with his eyes. I shook my head and pointed my wand at him, "_Crucio_!"

"Harry..._Crucio_...Potter..._Crucio_...Will..._Crucio_...Die..._Crucio_!" I screamed, aiming Unforgivables at him. Potter screamed in pain and writhed on the floor, his face twisted in a horrified expression. I snickered and knelt down next to him. I raised my wand and scratched my pointy wand at him, dragging it roughly into his cheek. I carved a small crescent moon shape, and slowly blood began to seep out of that, "Another scar you'll be famous for, Potter. The Boy Who Died, they'll call you. What do you have to say for yourself, Blood-Traitor?"

"Why...?" He whimpered as he touched his face which was covered in blood. "Why does everything bad happen on Halloween?"

"Why?" I mocked, "Well, Potter...you should've realised by now...The truth hurts, in one way of another."

I traced my finger on his new scar again, making it bleed even more, before I touched my wand to his heart and yelled, "_Crucio_."

_The Truth Hurts..._

The clock chimed midnight...

_Halloween..._

* * *

**HALLOWEEN – THE TRUTH HURTS**

_Not such a long chapter, but probably one of my evil ones..._

_The story is almost over, sadly, though I'm a bit disappointed about how short it is. Though you can expect another two or three chapters left...the next chapter is also pretty evil, so look forward to that one. Also, sorry for the long wait, but school started back up over here, so expect less frequent updates due to the fact that we're overloaded with homework...not to mention NAPLAN coming up soon... sigh._

_Anyway, review and hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_FashionStarlet, xx_

_PS: Expect evil Lavender very soon...Bwaha__**h**__aha..._


	8. All Evil Must Come To an End

**Lady Darkness: **_**Era Obscurum**_

_J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I'm fighting for custody...and losing.  
Yay! Evil Lavender coming up! How exciting! *Rubs hands evilly* we find out some interesting things about our 'Lav Lav'...Bwahahaha...Okay, I'm a bit hyper, but can you blame me?_

_Short chapter, sadly, but I'm a bit too eager to write the next chapter, so yeah. It's also a bit saddening and rushed...so yah._

**This chapter has been edited to avoid problems with future relationships.**

* * *

**EIGHT**

_**All Evil Must Come to an End**_

The headlines were almost the same every day. It was always the same thing – "War Heroes go missing." "Defeater of You-Know-Who Gone?" "Search for Harry Potter continues!" "Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter – Where are they?" Even the Quibbler had been plastered with pictures of Harry Potter, only they had accused the Nargles of having something to do with it.

While Ginny and I had been spending some...quality time with our boyfriends, and we'd occasionally (okay, frequently) go down to have some fun torturing Potter and Weasley. Speaking of those two, I was a bit disappointed that Father hadn't killed them, but he'd said that he was planning something extra evil, so we'd grudgingly agreed.

Right now, my sister and I were lounging in my room. I was sitting on Draco's lap, and Ginny was well...making out with Blaise. They had been doing this for the six months they had been dating, and sometimes it got...annoying, so Draco always had to...distract me. Well, you know what I mean! I'm not exactly a girlfriend if I don't make-out sometimes...or most times, but _whatever_!

"Ginny...Hermione," Bellatrix called, as she appeared at the doorway. She saw our position and she smirked slightly. I smiled at her, ever since we had brought Harry and Ron over, Bellatrix had become very close to us, but I think that's her way of saying thanks for her new 'victim'. It's common sense that Bella has an obsession for the Cruciatus curse, but I can't argue. "The Dark Lord has requested your presence in the Ballroom."

Oh yes, Father. He'd been thankful to both of them for reviving him, per say, and had been showering them with expensive jewellery from the Slytherin/Ravenclaw vault as well as priceless heirlooms and rich ball gowns from the biggest inter-magical boutiques. Ginny had been excited to say the least and for that period of time, Blaise had gotten much more...um, showers of affection, if you put it mildly.

Lately though, he had become cooped up in his study, usually with Lucius, hunched over some sort of paperwork. He wouldn't tell me what he was doing, though, but he _did_ accidentally let it slip that he was calling all the Death Eaters back. I sighed and brushed one hand through my curly brown hair as we stepped through the embossed, gold doors.

Father was sitting on his throne, as usual. The throne was one of his latest 'creations', so to speak. It was a huge silver chair which was made of two serpents that crossed over. Right at the head of the chair was a huge brass snake with rubies in the place of its eyes. It was modelled to look exactly like his familiar, Nagini, who had been killed by Dumbledore. I suppose that Father never got over it, because he had loved his serpent dearly.

He smiled slightly at us, as if he had read my mind. He beckoned for us to come closer and we did. I greeted him with my usual greeting and Ginny said hello, cheerfully. He nodded and then started to speak, "As you girls probably know, I have been planning something. I've decided that the Manor has been getting a bit too small, so I've decided to a...bigger place."

"Sounds accommodating, what do you have planned?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It needs some re-decorating, but you girls can take care of that, perhaps with Narcissa and Bellatrix," Father said, and Ginny squealed. He hid a smirk and continued, "In three days time, with the aid of one of my Death Eaters stationed at the location, we shall be storming the fortress...Hogwarts will now be the haven of the Dark Lord!"

My jaw dropped and I shrieked, "Wicked!"

We stood right outside the barrier of Hogwarts, and both Ginny and I were wearing black cloaks over our medieval dresses. We'd charmed the hood to make it look face-less, apart from the glowing red (or in Ginny's case, brown) eyes. It looked pretty cool, but Dray thought it was a bit scary at first. Blaise started laughing, and then when he saw Ginny, he got a bit spooked at how...evil we could look.

"It's time to re-call my Death Eater," Father said, hoarsely. He pulled out his wand – or was it Potter's – and touched Draco's Dark Mark. There was a minute's pause, when suddenly a bright flash of light appeared and a Death Eater in a gold mask bowed down to my Father. "Welcome, young Death Eater, I trust everything is set?"

"Yes, my Lord." The voice said, "The barriers have been put down and everyone is in the Great Hall celebrating."

My jaw dropped, literally. Ginny and I looked at each other, "LAVENDER!"

The Death Eater/Lavender's head snapped up, "Ginny...Hermione? What are you two doing here?"

"I see you two have met each other," Father smirked, amused. I rolled my eyes at him, from under my hood. "Hermione, Ginny...this is Lavender, our newest Death Eater," Lavender dropped her cloak and removed her mask, to show shocked brown eyes. I smiled and stepped forward. Father continued, "Lavender, meet my daughters...Ginevra Riddle and Hermione Riddle." Lavender's jaw dropped now and she stared at us, while we removed our black cloaks.

"You never told me you were the daughters of Voldemort!" Lavender cried, huffily.

I grinned at her, "You never told us you served our Father! So there."

Ginny smirked while she wrapped her hands around the hooded Blaise. "So, Lav...Meet our real boyfriends..."

Blaise dropped his cloak and so did Draco. Lavender was shocked for a moment, and then she started smirking like crazy. I rolled my eyes and kissed Draco on the cheek. Behind me, several Death Eaters – Lucius included – started coughing. I stuck my tongue at them and then grinned at Lavender, before replacing my cloak.

"You ready?" Draco whispered in my ear. I said nothing, but I knew he could tell that I was smirking under my cloak.

"Always," I hissed, finally.

There was laughter coming from the doors of the Great Hall, and my face twisted into a sneer. Father had his usual evil expression on and he raised one hand, causing the doors to fly open. The Death Eaters marched in and chaos erupted. People started stopping their conversation and started screaming, while the members of the DA attempted to fight off the Death Eaters.

Cho shot a curse at me, and I deflected it with one arm and shot her back into the wall. I had thrown her back so far, that her head had hit the wall and she was bleeding. I smirked; I never did like her, really. She was far to meddling for my liking. I walked over to her, "You know, Cho, I would kill you right here and now, but I want you to see something first...but don't worry, I won't leave you without a goodbye gift..._Crucio_!"

The Chinese girl writhed in pain, and I turned around, satisfied. I then came face-to-face with Neville Longbottom, who was getting ready to attack. I smirked as he shot an _Expelliarmus_, which I dodged. I shot the spell back at him and pinned him to the floor. I took one heeled foot and pressed it to his chest. I could almost hear the bones cracking. I laughed, "You know Neville, and it's always your bravery that gets you in a fickle. You should've been a Hufflepuff...hm; I always knew you were worthless. Not to worry, I won't forget you this time..._Crucio_!"

Soon all the students were on the floor, writhing in pain. The teachers were now up, trying to fight, but there were just too many Death Eaters. I cackled and I pointed at the enchanted sky. A dark blue light shot out of my wand and hit the ceiling. The whole room turned black, and there was thunder outside. When the lights switched back on, it was a dim one. The whole castle had turned into our own personal haven.

Father, meanwhile, had bound the Headmistress up and was striding to the newly-made throne. The only teacher that wasn't bound up was Mother of course. To the shock of everyone, who was immobilised, she walked up and kissed Father's cheek. Minerva's eyes bugged out as she realised she had just employed the Dark Lord's _wife_.

"You are no longer safe here!" Father laughed, "Voldemort has risen once again, and now – Hogwarts is the new lair of the Dark Lord!"

"You will never succeed," Parvati yelled, as she struggled against the ropes, "Not unless Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry are still alive! They will defeat you!"

"Is that so?" Tom sneered, "Come out, _girls_."

Everyone gaped as Lavender, Ginny and I stepped forward, our faces still shielded by the cloak Ginny and I turned to Lavender and nodded. The brunette stepped forward and removed her cloak. Everybody stared horrified at the brunette. Parvati, particularly, looked shocked. She started screaming about how Lavender could betray them.

"Easy," Lavender drawled as she pointed her wand at Parvati, "You guys just didn't have the time, so I made some better friends..._Crucio_!"

Parvati's scream echoed across the room and Ginny laughed, "Come on, Lav, leave some fun for us!"

"Who are you then!" Dean yelled.

"Only your ex-girlfriend," Ginny smiled, sweetly as she removed her cloak. Gasps followed as she sneered, "Ginevra Devia Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle and Molly Ravenclaw-Weasley at your service."

If only Fred, George and Percy were here...that would be _so_ much fun. I snickered and everyone turned to me, I took that as my cue. I stepped forward and curtsied. I slipped of my cloak and instantly everyone began hissing and staring at us in shock, I sniggered, "I am Hermione Cassandra Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle and Celena Ravenclaw-Riddle, heir to Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I am, as you will call me, the Lady of Darkness."

"You-you will never be!" Cho shrieked, the blood trickling down her face, "Harry Potter...he will kill you-you _betrayers_!"

"We'll see," I smirked. "Draco, babe, Blaise...you know your cue."

Draco lowered his hood and pecked me on the lips – more gasps and screeches from the 'crowd' and shocked, flabbergasted looks from the teachers – before smirking at the crowd, "Of course, Mi."

Blaise smiled evilly and thrust forward Potter, who was bleeding in various places and scarred in other. He had several fractured bones and his hair was trickling with blood. His eyes were looking down, as if he was too ashamed to face the people who had put so much hope into him. He was tortured, yet he had too much pride to become insane like the Longbottom's parents.

"This is your last chance," Father laughed, evilly, "You can surrender and join us, or die in the fight."

Nobody moved, but finally Seamus staggered up and bowed to Father. Everybody stared at him and Seamus shrugged, "Sorry guys, but I'm fighting on this side. Besides, I like Lavender too much to fight against her."

Lavender beamed slightly and Father pressed the Dark Mark onto Seamus's arm. Padma stared, shocked, and she too yelled, "How _could _you! How _could_ you betray Harry?"

"You put too much trust into your saviour," Bellatrix screeched, "The Dark Lord will kill him now, and you will have to watch your precious Harry Pothead _die_!"

I laughed and turned to Father, Mother, Ginny and Lavender. "On three...one...two...three..." Everybody stared, worriedly, and the Death Eaters started laughing. My own wand started glowing and a green stream of light shot out of my wand and connected four other green lights. Letting the magic envelop me, I screamed those two words.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

* * *

Five years passed and the Wizarding World was set into despair. The Ministry was overthrown and the streets of Hogsmeade were constantly roaming with Death Eaters thirsting for a little torturing session. Most of the citizens had gone under a Fidelus and the Aurors were getting desperate. Half of the Order was already wiped out and the students at Hogwarts were locked up in the dungeons, for Bellatrix's personal entertainment. She particularly enjoyed toying with Longbottom...after all; his parents were one of her best memories.

Other things had happened since then, both sad and happy. First thing, Draco had proposed to me, Blaise to Ginny and a few months later Seamus to Lavender. We were thrilled, as any girl would be. Father and Mother were particularly happy for us, and they set on for planning a triple wedding immediately. We were married a year later. Two years into the marriage, I got pregnant. The weird thing was that Ginny and Lavender had gotten preggers as well, though it was a couple of months apart. It was sort of ironic, everything we did happened together...almost creepy.

Anyway, five months into my pregnancy, Father died. I was devastated; I didn't know what had happened. He was just...dead. We cried over it for weeks, and the Aurors were beginning to get new hope. I refused to give in and the Death Eaters went on as always. I was vengeful, evil. I was determined to avenge Father's death, just like Ginny and Lavender were. We created our own legacy, farm more evil and horrifying. I was like my Daddy, only a hundred times worse. I was called Lady Darkness, _Era Obscurum_.

Mother went into depression; losing Daddy three times was just too much for her. She ran away and we never found her. I was horrified; I had lost both of my parents in just two weeks. Ginny was just like I was, and we were wounded for days. Finally, I decided that Mother deserved to be alone, and we took our sorrow out in the Dark Way, anger. In the end, the Medi-Witch said that it wasn't good for the babies, so we just send Draco and Blaise out for us.

Four months later, I gave birth to a baby girl. I named her Cassiopeia Celena Malfoy, Cassi for short. I named her after my Mother, just to show her that we would never forget her. A month passed and Lavender gave birth to a baby boy, which she named Tom Veneficus Finnegan, after the Dark Lord. Seamus thought up the middle name, it means 'Darkness'. Ginny gave birth to twins (Weasleys always loved babies, even if they were half-Riddle), much to Blaise's mock-horror. She named them Jessyca Ellaine Zabini and Ryou Daniel Zabini.

Things should've gotten better from there, but it didn't. At first it did, of course. Cassi, Tom, Jessyca and Ryou grew up together, and they were perfectly happy. We all had a firm rule over the WW, and everybody was still in a dark chaos. I named my daughter the Dark Princess, the person who would take over my 'rule' if Ginny, Lavender and I couldn't. Draco was the perfect husband, and I loved him so much. I still do. I can't even explain how much I loved him...he was my life, and so was Cassi and my sisters. I couldn't live without them.

Then one day, Aurors managed to break into Hogwarts. They figured we were still soft from child-birth. I gave the three-year-old Cassi to Lavender and Seamus, who quickly took all the children and apparated away. I kissed my princess goodbye, and Draco did the same. After Cassi, Lav and Seamus had re-located, I turned to Draco.

"I love you, Dray," I said, as he kissed me. He smiled at me and I got lost in his blue eyes, "I love you too, Mi. We'll always be together, through life or death, my Lady Darkness."

I exchanged goodbyes with Ginny and Blaise, before we separated and headed off the fight the Aurors.

Three days passed, before the Aurors retreated. I turned to survey the battlefield and my heart got stuck in my chest. There, lying hand-in-hand was my sister – Ginny Zabini – and her husband..._dead_. I rushed toward Ginny, tears streaming down my face. I touched Ginny's cheek and cried. "Ginny, you'll always be my sister. Why did you have to die? We-We were supposed to do everything together!"

Tears fell and I turned around, trying to furiously rub my tears away. Only, when I turned, I saw Draco...lying on the ground. I ran to him, my hair flying from my face. He was still as beautiful as ever, his porcelain skin still smooth and his platinum blonde hair as gorgeous as ever. I traced my finger across his heart. _We'll always be together, through life or death_. I wailed – this could not be happening to me! I had lost my parents, my sister, my daughter...and now my husband! This was supposed to be perfect!

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I have to do this," said a voice from behind. I turned around, abruptly, but all I could see was green light, then I was falling...falling...

The last thing I saw was red hair and freckles, then my world went black.

_All evil must come to an end..._

* * *

**ALL EVIL MUST COME TO AN END**

_**That was the very last chapter of the story!**_

_**Next up is the Epilogue, which is very, VERY short!**_

_**I might also do a 'DELETED SCENES' so wait up for that one!**_

_I can't believe that was the last chapter! Phew, I had so many more plans for this story...but oh well!_

_Also, you'll probably have a few questions...like what happened to Lavender and Celena, etc. etc. Also, how can Hermione be telling this story if she is dead? All those questions will be answered in the Epilogue!_

_Review!_

_FashionStarlet, xx_


	9. Epilogue: History Shall Repeat Itself

**Lady Darkness: **_**Era Obscurum**_

_Don't own it, never did. *Cries*_

_Oh my god, it's coming to an end! After this, the deleted scenes and then, FINISHED! OMG, this is so sad! *Bawls* Okay, this chapter is short, but enjoy!_

**Edited to avoid relationship malfunction.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

_**History Shall Repeat Itself**_

An eleven year old girl sat up in her bed.

She stretched her arms, yawning quietly. Tightening her pink bathrobe, she sleepily stumbled into her private bathroom. She yawned again as she looked up into the mirror, studying her tired expression. Her normally curly blonde hair was sticking up in odd angles, and her abnormal red eyes had heavy bags around her curled lashes. She frowned slightly at them, but then shrugged.

She quickly brushed her teeth and headed back to her room, feeling fresh. She opened her door, excited. Why wouldn't she be? It was October 31st, her birthday! Giggling softly, she rushed downstairs. Instantly she was greeted by a large display of green streamers and a stack of presents, piled up on a slick Mahoney table.

An eleven-year old girl ran up to her, her auburn hair flying from her soft brown eyes, "Cassi! You're finally down! Happy Birthday, Cass!"

"Thanks, Jessyca!" Cassi grinned, matching the redhead's enthusiasm, eye-to-eye. "I'm so excited!"

"So was Jess when it was her birthday," said a voice from behind her. Cassi swivelled on her heel and smiled at the new person who had entered the room. He was the same height as Jessyca, and also had charcoal black hair and brown skin. You wouldn't be able to tell that they were twins. But they were.

"'Course I was, Ryou!" Jessyca rolled her eyes, and stuck out her tongue at her brother. Then she turned around and started skipping around the table, saying, "Open the presents! Open them, Cassi!"

"Let's wait for Tom," Cassi suggested, smirking at Jessyca's disappointed look. At that exact moment, a boy with dark brown hair, chalk white skin and dark green eyes appeared at the doorway, looking amused. Jessyca got her hopeful look again and Cassi sighed, "Fine, but I want the adults to be here as well."

"Okay!" Jessyca grinned, "AUNT! UNCLE! Everyone GET UP NOW!"

Three loud groans met Jessyca's request and after ten minutes, three adults stumbled into the room. The first one had short, cropped brown hair and big brown eyes. She looked more awake than anyone else and she smiled down at Cassi, "Oh hey, Cass. Happy birthday, sweetie, I hope Jessyca wasn't over-using you." She winked.

"No, Aunt Lavender," Cassi grinned as Jessyca wailed out, "_Auntie_!"

She smiled at the red haired man and the second lady, who had long, brown hair and looked young, despite her age. Cassi hugged them both, "Uncle Seamus! You finally got home on time...hey, Gran."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Aunt Celena?" her Gran huffed, her eyes twinkling. Cassi smirked at her and her Gran laughed, "Grandmother makes me feel so _old_!"

Cassi giggled and they all crowded around the table of Ravenclaw-Slytherin Manor. She opened all of her best friends – and her half-cousin's – gifts and then she picked up the one from her grandmother. She opened it eagerly and gasped as she picked up the silver Slytherin necklace. It was perfect, and as the metal touched her skin, she felt a warm glow spread around her skin.

"Your mother had one just like it," Aunt Celena said, quietly, "She made one for you when you were only two. She called you her Dark Princess..."

Aunt Lavender quickly pushed out her own gift, and placed a comforting hand on her grandmother's shoulder. Cassi quickly ripped the paper, swallowing the lump in her throat. She picked up the small package, a dark green book wrapped in thick paper. At the front, in silver block letters, were the words: _Hermione Cassandra Riddle_.

"Your mother gave it to me...before...before she went to war," Aunt Lavender said, her eyes misting over. "She said...she said that she wanted you to have it...if she didn't survive."

Cassi clutched the book to her chest, and she felt tears prickled around her eyes. "I-I need to go."

She flew up the stairs and locked herself in her room. She sat on her bed, tears falling freely. She looked at the book and choked on her tears. She stayed like that for a while, before she started wiping her eyes furiously. She pulled out her quill, dipped it into the pot and opened the book, still fighting against her tears.

_**My name is Cassiopeia Celena Malfoy.**_

Her eyes were brimming with tears as she stared at the words. Slowly the writing disappeared from the page and was replaced by a different writing.

_Cassi!_

Cassi stared at the book, spilling ink blotches onto her cream carpet. Her eyes widened as the words disappeared and were replaced by four words that almost made her faint.

_It's me, your mother!_

The tears stopped and suddenly were replaced by ones of shock.

_**Is that really you? What happened to you?**_

Her hand writing was wobbled, as her hand kept jerking up and down. She was completely distraught.

_Do you really want to know? Sweetie, I don't think you can handle it._

_**No! I want to! Please.**_

_Oh...ok. It's a long story. It all started when I went to Diagon Alley._

_The problem with me is that I have too many emotions. Well, that's what my mother always told me. She gave me a Pensive for my birthday, to organize all my thoughts. The problem is that I don't trust a Pensieve..._

* * *

A seventeen year old girl sat up in her bed.

Cassiopeia Malfoy looked around at her green dorm in the Slytherin Common Room. She breathed hard as she tiptoed out of her room. Making sure nobody could see, her she walked up to the Astronomy Tower, occasionally disillusioning herself from the prowling teachers. Hogwarts had been rebuilt to its original state, but thankfully there had been no Filch or Mrs Norris.

Smiling to herself, and clutching the green book she had picked up from her bedside table. She opened the door to the tower and sighed as the air rushed to her face. She had grown into a beautiful woman. Her hair was still as blonde as ever, and fell down to her waist in perfect ringlets. Her red eyes were masked by the icy blue contacts, from the wishes of her 'mother'. She had curves in all the right places and her skin was flawless porcelain.

She sighed to herself again, as she remembered her mother's tale. She'd found out so many things about herself and her parents, who she learned were madly in love. She found out about her half-cousin and his parents – which were probably why she was so close with him, after all both her parents were best friends with his – and she'd even found out what had happened to her mother.

Her hands clenched into a tight fist as she thought of her mother's murderer. _Ron Weasley_, her mother's fake-best friend and her mother's boyfriend for a year. Cassi grounded her teeth and clenched her jaw. She hadn't been able to get rid of that anger she felt for Ron Weasley, just because his mother had forgotten to kill him. It only made things worse that he was still alive and living with his wife – _Padma _Weasley. They even had a son – a red-head attention-seeking Gryffindor whose name was Mark. The boy who she wanted to hex so bad even had the nerve to ask her – and the Jessyca – out!

The wind whipped around her as she stared at her Mother's Hocruxes – her necklace and the diary. Her contacts burned away and the windows flew open. She was Cassiopeia Celena Malfoy, daughter of two of the most feared wizards, Hermione and Draco Malfoy – Lady Darkness and her Lord himself. She was the heir to Slytherin and Ravenclaw. And she was out for _revenge_.

After, all, History shall repeat itself.

**The End  
(For now...)**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

_How do you like it?_

_It is very short, but that's why it is called an Epilogue. In case you didn't realise, the part when she says "I don't trust a Pensieve" is actually the start of this story. Following...?_

_LOL, anyway, THIS IS NOT THE END! There are lots of deleted scenes coming out, so stay tuned for that! So, review to see yourself happy!_

_This is not the end!_

_FashionStarlet, xx_


	10. Deleted Scenes

_Lady Darkness: Era Obscurum - Menu - Special Features - Deleted Scenes_

**Deleted Scenes**

**Take 1:  
**_**Down in the Dungeons**_

"I just can't believe it!" Parvati screamed. She pressed her arms on the metal bars and the cell shook, loudly. Beside her, Neville, Dean, Padma, Luna and Colin were looking at her sadly. Not able to take it anymore, she threw her hands up in the air. "How could they do this to us? To...Harry? I thought Lavender, Hermione and Ginny were our _friends_!"

"Harry is dead," Neville said, blankly. His knees were clutched to his face and his eyes were red from crying. "We have no more hope."

"Because those effing bitches killed him," Dean growled, "I can't believe I actually dated a Death Eater...I dated _two_ Death Eaters!"

"Well, I wouldn't have guessed they'd be the daughters of V-V- You Know Who, either." Padma said, bitterly. "Why did they have to betray us? They were on the winning side! They were Harry's friend!"

"Maybe they were never on our side," Luna said, quietly. Her eyes had lost their usual dreamy look and her pale blonde hair was piled up in a messy bun. Her eyes had black marks underneath them, and she looked far from the Luna they knew. Distinctly, she could hear a light thumping sound and she looked up, with true fear shining in her eyes.

"At least we're here together," Colin shivered. The sound of footsteps came closer and they all jerked their heads upwards. Three cloaked figures appeared and instantly they knew who was behind the cloaks. Death Eaters didn't travel in groups of three...only the Dark Sisters did that, and their torture was by far the worst.

"Hm, I'm in a good mood today," said the one in the middle, twirling her dark brown wand, "Gin, Lav, how about we give these little prisoners some..._special_ treatment?"

She was met by a dark laugh from Ginny, who pulled out her own wand, "I say, bring it on, Mione. You ready, girls?"

"I've been dying to try this spell for ages," Lavender smirked, "It's supposed to be a hundred times worse than the Cruciatus curse!"

Colin's eyes flashed. The girls started laughing again and they all yelled out, simultaneously, "_Crucixa Imperia_!"

Parvati watched, terrified, as a black beam of light hit Colin on the chest. Immediately the boy fell to his knees and started screaming, unbearably. His tortured screams echoed across the dungeons, and behind the cell the three girls were looking at him, sneering at the sheer lack of bravery he had. Parvati glared at them, before shaking Colin, who snapped out of the spell. When Parvati looked him over, she gasped. The small boy had a large scar on his cheek and a one that covered his arm, which were both bleeding uncontrollably. He was clutching several broken bones in his rib and his shirt was soaked red. Padma rushed to the poor boy and slowly pulled up Colin's shirt. Parvati stared at his pale stomach, a lump in her throat. There, carved on his stomach, were the words:

_Lady Darkness_

"How could you!" Dean shouted, staring at Colin in horror.

"Oh, it was quite easy, really," Hermione shrugged, "The spell was supposed to kill him, but since that didn't work...how about we try the traditional way? Poor old Creevey, they'll say, he died in pain. _Avada Kedavra_!" There was a bright green light which shot its way to Colin. Parvati screamed and jumped in front of Colin, purely out of reflex. There was a loud thud and Parvati fell to the floor, dead.

"P-Parvati...?" Padma said, tears falling. She turned to Hermione, and screamed. "YOU KILLED MY SISTER! YOU KILLED PARVATI!"

"She deserved it," Lavender said, coldly. Neville stared at her in disbelief.

"Too bad Colin is still alive. Oh well, he'll die of blood loss, anyway." Ginny snickered. She turned to retreat back up the stairs, before sending one last smirk towards them. "We have to go, anyway. We have three weddings to prepare for, you know."

"Weddings...?" Dean asked, his voice wavering.

"You haven't heard?" Hermione sneered. She flashed the emotional prisoners her dark green diamond ring. "Draco and I are getting married, Blaise proposed to Ginny last week and Seamus to Lav yesterday."

Neville's anger rose, "You're getting married! To...to _Slytherins_...? Who ARE you? I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

"That's because you don't," Ginny cackled. She pointed her wand at Neville, "...and just for that..._Crucio_!" Neville screamed in pain, and the three girls walked out, laughing. "You'll meet the same fate as your parents, _Longbottom_!"

A few cells down, a dark haired woman clenched her hand, this was enough. She couldn't have her students suffering this much. They needed help, they needed reinforcements. She gritted her teeth, and using all the magic energy she had, she summoned her Patronus. She felt her magic weaken, and with one burst, she transferred a silvery wisp into a small bottle. Her Patronus flickered and her shoulders shook, but she still maintained the balance. With one final thrust, her Patronus galloped off through the small slit. The woman could barely manage a smile, and instantly she collapsed.

That was the day Minerva McGonagall died.

* * *

**Take 2:  
**_**Order's News**_

Molly Weasley wasn't in the greatest of moods. Ron and Ginny had still not written to her, and neither had Harry or Hermione. She sighed, as she bustled into the crowded room of 12 Grimmauld Place, where the other members of the Order were already seated. Pushing all the thoughts of her children out of her mind, she quickly took a seat next to Arthur and Charlie (who was visiting for the weekend).

The Order of the Phoenix had sort of 'closed down' after Voldemort was defeated, so for Moody to be calling a meeting, it must've been pretty important. Molly ran a hand through her dark red hair and watched as Moody made his way to the front of the small group. His magical eye flashed around the room, and he waited until everyone was quiet.

"Minerva has sent a Patronus," Moody shouted. Everybody stared at him, not comprehending why that was so important. The man started pacing, "The Patronus disappeared only three hours after arriving to us! Do you KNOW what that means?" Molly looked at him, blankly. "Remus and I could not find ANY trace of Minerva AT ALL!"

Molly gasped, and her hand flew to her mouth. Beside her, everybody was having similar reactions. Moody stopped pacing and held up a single Pensieve, "Yes, Minerva is DEAD! I always told you lot – CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Look where ignorance got old McGonagall! She sent us her memory with her Patronus. I have not yet looked in it, for SAFETY measures. Remus said the entire Order should be here to open it!" Nobody moved. "Well? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

Molly rushed to the front and leaned into the Pensieve. She felt herself being sucked into the memory, and she and the rest of the Order landed in one corner of the Great Hall. She looked at everyone and she saw Moody cast a spell to ensure that they wouldn't be able to move. Molly sighed as she watched the memory.

_Laughter echoed across the Great Hall._

"This looks..." Fred began.

"...Normal enough." George finished.

_Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall flew open. There was a loud scream from the Ravenclaw table. Cloaked figures with white masks were marching into the room._

"Death Eaters...!" Augusta screamed. "What are they doing here?"

_The room broke out in chaos. The teachers tried to rush the students to safety, but there were too many Death Eaters. At the very end of the line, was a dark haired man with dark green robes._

"It can't be! You-Know-Who is dead!" Remus was turning _very_ pale. "Harry killed him!"

_More mysteriously, following him were three cloaked figures. One had bright red eyes and the other two a blinding brown._

"There's something weird about them," Moody's eyes narrowed. "Watch the Death Eater with the red eyes!"

Molly nodded, and kept her eyes trained onto the figure.

_Cho Chang shot a curse at the DE, but it deflected it with one hand. Cho flew back to the wall and she started bleeding. The DE spoke, "You know, Cho, I would kill you right here and now, but I want you to see something first...but don't worry, I won't leave you without a goodbye gift...Crucio!"_

Molly gasped, "How could she be so cruel!"

"That's Death Eaters," said someone behind her.

_The Chinese girl writhed in pain and the DE turned around. Neville walked up bravely to it and shot an Expelliarmus. The DE easily dodged it and shot a spell that pinned him to the floor. It put on foot on Neville and bones started cracking. It laughed, "You know Neville, and it's always your bravery that gets you in a fickle. You should've been a Hufflepuff...hm; I always knew you were worthless. Not to worry, I won't forget you this time...Crucio!"_

"NEVILLE...NO!" Augusta screeched, as the old lady desperately tried to fight the spell. Tears were falling down her face.

_The DE laughed a loud, evil laugh and pointed it's wand at the sky. There was a flash of thunder and the Great Hall became a dim room, with students sprawled across the floor._

"Look – Molly, isn't that your sister?" Amelia Bones gasped, as she pointed to a brunette get up.

Molly gaped, "Celena!"

_Celena strode towards Voldemort and kissed him on the cheek._

"CELENA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Molly screeched. Moody looked at her, annoyed and she shut up, staring at Celena in a mixture of shock and sadness.

"_You are no longer safe here!" Voldemort laughed, "Voldemort has risen once again, and now – Hogwarts is the new lair of the Dark Lord!"_

"No, it can't be," Bill gasped.

"_You will never succeed," Parvati was struggling against the ropes, "Not unless Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry are still alive! They will defeat you!"_

"_Is that so?" Voldemort sneered, "Come out, girls."_

"What is he talking about?"

"Girls...what girls...?"

_The three hooded figures stepped forward. They all nodded. The first one stepped forward and dropped her cloak, to reveal a brunette._

"Lavender...?" Arthur said, "That's Ron's ex-girlfriend!"

"S-She's a _Death Eater_?"

_Parvati was shocked, "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US!"_

"_Easy," Lavender drawled as she pointed her wand at Parvati, "You guys just didn't have the time, so I made some better friends...Crucio!"_

_Parvati's scream echoed across the room and the second figure laughed, "Come on, Lav, leave some fun for us!"_

The Weasley's paled, that voice was only too familiar.

"_Who are you then!" Dean yelled._

"_Only your ex-girlfriend," She smiled, sweetly as she removed her cloak, to reveal a red-head._

"NO! GINNY! Why did you go over to that side?" Molly shouted, tears falling.

_Ginny sneered, "Ginevra Devia Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle,"_

"Daughter of Tom Riddle...?" Moody boomed, turning to a shocked Molly.

"_...And Molly Ravenclaw-Weasley at your service..."_

"You and Voldemort...Ginny...?" Bill choked. Percy looked completely startled and Fred and George was gobsmacked. Molly turned death white as she remembered her 'mission' and Arthur paled even more.

_The last figure snickered. Everyone turned to her. The last death eater stepped forward, and curtseyed. She slipped of her cloak, to reveal brown hair and red eyes._

"Hermione...?" Many Order Members shouted, "She doesn't have red eyes...but...She's a DEATH EATER?"

_Hermione sniggered, "I am Hermione Cassandra Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle and Celena Ravenclaw-Riddle, heir to Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I am, as you will call me, the Lady of Darkness."_

"How is this possible?" Molly cried.

"_You-you will never be!" Cho shrieked, "Harry Potter...he will kill you-you betrayers!"_

"_We'll see," Hermione smirked. "Draco, babe, Blaise...you know your cue."_

_Draco lowered his hood and pecked her on the lips, who smirked at the students, "Of course, Mi."_

"This is wrong!" George cried, distraught. "This can't be true!"

_Blaise smiled evilly and thrust forward Harry, who was bleeding in various places and scarred in other. He had several fractured bones and his hair was trickling with blood. _

"No! Harry...what they did to you?" Molly wept, as many Order members stared in horror at their saviour.

"This is your last chance," Voldemort laughed, evilly, "You can surrender and join us, or die in the fight."

_Nobody moved, but finally Seamus staggered up and bowed to Voldemort. "Sorry guys, but I'm fighting on this side. Besides, I like Lavender too much to fight against her."_

"Seamus, no...!" Mrs Finnigan shouted, in vain.

_The Dark Mark appeared on Seamus's hand and Padma stared, shocked, and she too yelled, "How could you! How could you betray Harry?"_

"_You put too much trust into your saviour," Bellatrix screeched, "The Dark Lord will kill him now, and you will have to watch your precious Harry Pothead die!"_

"He won't," said Augusta, glaring furiously at Bellatrix.

_Hermione laughed and turned to Voldemort, Celena, Ginny and Lavender, "On three...one...two...three..." Everybody stared, worriedly, and the Death Eaters started laughing. The wands grew green and it hit Harry._

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"No, no, no!" Tonks shrieked, "Not Harry...!"

_Harry looked shocked and the green light hit him. He slumped down, lifeless. Voldemort started laughing and the Death Eaters bowed._

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Several people bellowed, but Molly was too distraught to pay attention. She was staring at the memory, which flickered to show a different one.

_Three cloaked figures appeared and instantly they knew who was behind the cloaks. Neville, Luna, Colin, Parvati, Padma and Dean stared at them nervously._

"_Hm, I'm in a good mood today," said the one in the middle, twirling her dark brown wand, "Gin, Lav, how about we give these little prisoners some...special treatment?"_

"No," someone said, "Why are we watching this?"

_She was met by a dark laugh from Ginny, who pulled out her own wand, "I say, bring it on, Mione. You ready, girls?"_

"_I've been dying to try this spell for ages," Lavender smirked, "It's supposed to be a hundred times worse than the Cruciatus curse!"_

"T-there's no such spell," Nymphadora said, unsurely.

_Colin's eyes flashed. The girls started laughing again and they all yelled out, simultaneously, "Crucixa Imperia!"_

_A black beam of light hit Colin on the chest. Immediately the boy fell to his knees and started screaming, unbearably. His tortured screams echoed across the dungeons. The small boy had a large scar on his cheek and a one that covered his arm, which were both bleeding uncontrollably. He was clutching several broken bones in his rib and his shirt was soaked red. Padma rushed to the poor boy and slowly pulled up Colin's shirt. There, carved on his stomach, were the words:_

_Lady Darkness_

"How could you do that, girls?" Molly asked, tears falling.

"_How could you!" Dean voiced Molly._

"_Oh, it was quite easy, really," Hermione shrugged, "The spell was supposed to kill him, but since that didn't work...how about we try the traditional way? Poor old Creevey, they'll say, he died in pain. Avada Kedavra!" _

Everybody stared, horrified at the scene.

_There was a bright green light which shot its way to Colin. Parvati screamed and jumped in front of Colin, purely out of reflex. There was a loud thud and Parvati fell to the floor, dead._

"_P-Parvati...?" Padma said, tears falling. She turned to Hermione, and screamed. "YOU KILLED MY SISTER! YOU KILLED PARVATI!"_

"Parvati...!" Mrs Patil wept, snapping out of her silent thoughts.

"_She deserved it," Lavender said, coldly._

Everybody stared at her in disbelief, and Molly held back a sob as Mrs Patil screamed, "SHE MOST DEFINITELY DID NOT!"

"_Too bad Colin is still alive. Oh well, he'll die of blood loss, anyway." Ginny snickered. _

"Ginevra, how could you say something like that?" Molly screeched.

_She turned to retreat back up the stairs, before sending one last smirk towards them. "We have to go, anyway. We have three weddings to prepare for, you know."_

"_Weddings...?" Dean asked, his voice wavering._

"What weddings...?" Said Mr Lovegood, quietly...

"_You haven't heard?" Hermione sneered. She flashed the emotional prisoners her dark green diamond ring. "Draco and I are getting married, Blaise proposed to Ginny last week and Seamus to Lav yesterday."_

"Ginny and Blaise...Hermione and Draco...Seamus and Lavender...?" George stared.

_Neville's anger rose, "You're getting married! To...to Slytherins...? Who ARE you? I feel like I don't even know you anymore."_

"_That's because you don't," Ginny cackled. She pointed her wand at Neville, "...and just for that...Crucio!" Neville screamed in pain, and the three girls walked out, laughing..."You'll meet the same fate as your parents, Longbottom!"_

"GINNY, NO...!" Molly shouted, and the same time Augusta said, "NEVILLE, MY POOR NEVILLE!"

The screen melted to show an exhausted looking Minerva. Moody stared at it, his magical eye flicking around.

"_Order," Minerva said, "I hope you have gotten this. Hermione and Ginny Riddle, as well as Lavender and V-Voldemort have taken over the castle! Be careful, they are not the nice girls you knew! Harry Potter has...he has died. There is almost no hope. I don't know about Ron, last I heard he was treated worse than Harry, by both Hermione and Lavender. Bellatrix is patrolling the dungeons. Please, the hope lies in you! I shall see you in my next life. Goodbye, I wish you all luck."_

The memory faded and Molly fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

_Lady Darkness: Era Obscurum - Menu - Special Features - Deleted Scenes -. Author's Note 1_

**Enjoy! Review!**

**FashionStarlet, xx**


	11. Prequel

**Prequel.**

As you've probably realised, I'm deleting _Lady Darkness II.  
_Why? Well there are a couple of reasons. The most prominent being that...  
Well, I've just lost the spark to it. Every time I sit and try to type...I feel so...  
Ugh. It's hard to explain. If any of you are authors (which most of you probably are) you'll know what I mean.

Yes, I am a very on-and-off girl, but I've got something Hermione fans will love.  
A prequel. Yup. A prequel.  
You'll find out about how Hermione plots to kill Harry Potter, how exactly Ginny became evil and...  
I've got a little 'Draco' surprise for you...

This story will probably be similar to my other story, _Charming the Snake, _only it will be a hundred times more evil and angsty.  
Plus, unlike _Charming the Snake, _this time, Harry Potter is the evil one.

Tell me what you think of the idea, please.  
It'll be deliciously evil, I promise.

D x

(Note: I'm also changing the epilogue/last chapter a bit, so that Ginny has the twins and Lavender has Tom.  
This is so that if I ever do re-write the sequel, I can have Tom and Cassi together, without it being incest.  
And, Cassi will do great having a best friend. Especially if her best friend is descended from her parents' best friend. Thanks again.)


	12. VERY IMPORTANT!

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

Okay, if you have actually bothered reading this, I have some things that I really need a reviewers opinion on.

I have just read over this story and realised how childish I sound, and how disorted and rushed this story is. It made me cringe.

But I don't want to delete it. I said I would do a Prequel - but how can I, when this story makes everything clash with it?

But the idea itself - I love Dark Hermione fics, and I don't want to scrap this idea.

So, I'm proposing a Re-Write? It would basically be the vamped up version of this story, with small 'interludes' to get other characters' views on things.

And the best part is that it will have more Dramione, more evillness and it will include Hermione's first years at Hogwarts.

And it will make more sense. And it will be less OOC. Lavender would be replaced by a character that is more 'lovable', namely (this idea is credited to DuchessEliza) Luna. But she would come in a lot earlier, as would the replacement boy she falls for. And there will be longer - with more Ginny, Blaise, etc. And more Voldemort!

But, the problem is, that I have a lot of other fics going on, and I'm also moving schools.

So, I can't afford to re-write a whole story if nobody is actually going to read it.

SO, IF YOU WANT A RE-WRITE, PLEASE SAY SO NOW!

If you don't, and I don't get any responses, then I am perfectly happy leaving this story as it is. It doesn't bother me the slighest, because this fic is already finished.

If I get no response, then I will happily delete these last two chapters (The Author Notes) because I don't want anyone to get delusions of grandeur, and forget about this story.

I just thought I'd give you a chance to read the 'prequel' I've been promising, while bringing back the spark in this story. The spark that died towards the very, very rushed ending.

(I still can't believe I put Voldemort taking over Hogwarts _and_ Hermione dying in the same chapter!)

Hopefully, I'll get some good encouragement? xx

D x


	13. Wow, I'm Amazed!

**Wow! I'm amazed!**

I never thought I would have such an enthusiastic response! After I saw how much everybody wanted me to update, I couldn't keep my hands off the keyboard.

So, for those of you who don't have me on Author Alert, I thought I should probably post this little notice up, so that you know that I have posted up the first chapter (Prologue, Part 1) of the re-write, which is known as '**Lady Darkness: A Slytherin's Legacy'**

'Slytherin', just so you know, refers to Hermione's blood-line. She is still a Gryffindor...at least that's what her robes say.

Anyway, I've got a really good plotline built up for the re-write, and it's so diverse to this one, that I don't see the point in deleting this fic. So, I'll leave this on here...for now. :)

Back to the point - I hope you like the re-write, and though the first chapter may seem drab, there is a lot of dark/minor-angst scenes coming up in the next post, so I hope that won't discourage you from reading.

I've also decided to possibly pair Luna with Theodore Nott (She's dreamy, he's loud, indignant and sly...does the excuse 'opposites attract' work?) This is basically because I'm at a blank when it comes to Slytherin characters, from Canon. Soooo, if you have any better ideas, I would appreciate them. Just as long as it doesn't disrupt the characters that I'm going to 'bash', I'll take them all into serious consideration. Promise! I just wanted to ask my original readers what they want. You guys get first preference, after all. ^^

Soooo~ I'll stop babbling now, and let you get a chance to check out my new fic! 3

D x


End file.
